


终可并肩而行

by kamiwa



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiwa/pseuds/kamiwa
Summary: 18年的乱写产物，没有精力修文了，搬运存档哨向注意（是向哨）flo向导米哨兵刑讯注意PTSD与康复注意失忆注意反正一堆注意的（累时间线虽然是架空的但是基本有参照米flo的各个时期历程，比方说米头发（大卷毛真的很适合拿枪啊嗷嗷）（土拨鼠两秒）
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

滴答，滴答。  
什么东西掉在地上……听起来有点像水声。  
……接连不断……水龙头么？  
滴答，滴答。

怎么这么黑，我应该还没瞎掉。米开来拼命挣扎着终于唤醒自己的视觉，但是试图扭动的颈部却接收到了一阵再熟悉不过的刺痛以警告它的主人：别动。刚刚怎么都跟一滩死水一样的大脑却随着这阵刺激轰的一下飞速运转，所有沉睡的细胞被外界惊扰，身体的热度流淌进冷却的血管，点亮了神经的图腾。锁链碰撞叮当作响，可怜的人终于搞清楚了自己在哪自己是谁，以及——现在他是个什么姿势。  
虽然跟昨天一样，但是不知道哪个逼供人把自己脚的支撑撤走了，还很混蛋地把手铐拉高了些许，现在只能祈祷手上的勒伤深度离动脉还有点距离，否则……呵呵。  
还在走神的米开来突然被一声巨响吓的一缩，不凑巧的被进来的人瞄见，但后者也就一句冰冷刺骨的“醒了”提示米开来“新一天”的降临。

恩……好像还是变着花样的“崭新的一天”。  
这回似乎不再是那些彪形壮汉蹂躏自己了，倒是一些看着明显属于文官一类的人进入了牢房。正常人也许第一反应是松一口气，不过米开来本能让他甚至绷紧了肌肉，身上的束缚应和地发出声响。因为脑中得出的结论让他并没有感受到一丝轻松：第一种，是来谈判的——反正自个儿不会说，那么只有可能更加重的酷刑；第二种……  
向导。  
只有可能是那些强大到足以影响他人精神的向导，被上层选为对抗敌军哨兵的，如此掌心人物，更何况这可是他们的门面担当。米开来甚至还能打趣地想，除非上级给任务，不然才不会愿意离开自家哨兵来到这看自己在这瞎折腾吧。  
可能自家哨兵也不给。  
审讯人开口了，依旧是那难听的粉笔挂黑板的噪音（说实话米开来非常感激这个男人寡言少语）：“鉴于过去了这么多天您依旧不肯开口，上层对于您身体素质和意志力极为佩服，于是我们只能转战您的精神层面。但是我们依旧希望您能愿意跟我们合作，我们也极不愿意看到一个优秀至此的哨兵陨落在这很不体面的牢房里，这将会是我们历史上一件极为不光彩的事情。我们挑选了极为优秀的向导来给予您适当的精神刺激，在您有生命危险之前会及时停手。”米开来听完只能认命地深呼吸一口，尽可能集中注意力不被向导牵扯走。但是似乎逼供人非常熟悉套路，他走到米开来的左边，掏出一把小刀就是给吊着的手臂利落一刀。米开来吃痛闷哼一声，但是顺着方向望过去，那内侧上一排干涸的痕迹让他意识到了自己早先听到的“水声”究竟是什么。温热的血液顺着深度刚刚好的裂缝涌出。并不是喷出，也不是挤出，而是恰到好处保持着一定流速的、持续的夺走着米开来的气力，意识。米开来想也不用想就知道还有几分钟自己会处于意识涣散的边缘，然后这帮混蛋就可以肆无忌惮把自己的感官搅得一塌糊涂。多么棒的惩罚方式。米开来脑袋往后一仰，就这么自嘲的笑了一声，青色的血管在脖颈处努力地工作着，只需要那把逼供人的刀随便冲着这里比划一下，这位殷勤的工作者就会立马“停下自己的工作”，随着这具躯体一起永远得到休息。不过逼供人当然是不会领情的：“不，如果您死了我们所有的努力都白费了，包括您自己的努力，不是么？”他甩了甩刀子上的血迹就径直走出去了，临走前不忘拍拍向导们的肩。  
滴答，滴答。  
所有人都在等。包括垂着头的“罪犯”。  
滴答，滴答。  
……

“应该可以了。”突然一句言语宛如一个爆炸的气球在米开来的头上轰然炸响，把他惊得整个人大幅度的抖了一下，他才突然意识到自己已经昏过去了那么一会儿，然后这声明显分贝不正常的巨响，应该已经是今天盛宴的主食了。感官已经被向导调控到了极度危险的状态，刚刚清亮的血滴声现在已若巨钟轰鸣。他拼命睁开眼睛，但是一片模糊扭曲成圈的线条辅佐饱和度达到顶值的色彩让他差点吐了出来，不过感觉几天没吃东西的身体应该也吐不出啥。他只能闭上眼睛，被迫感受听觉。耳朵里被挤进过量的波形导致铁链的碰撞在他脑中浮现出了火车与铁轨亲密相拥火星四溅的情景；只是原地踱步，鞋底与尘土些微的摩擦却变成了锣镲施力挤压的尖叫。没到一分钟他就必须用吼叫声来勉强抵御听觉的炼狱，然而同时还在失血的身体已经没有多少力量让他运作声带，尾音多少夹杂着充血的呼吸声。  
不管是听起来还是看起来，自己都糟透了。  
这时一个向导从暗处走出来，手里“似乎”在摆弄一个手套——米开来几乎看不清他的面孔，哪怕这并不是由于昏暗的灯光引起的。米开来大概花了三秒钟时间忍受，和放弃忍受那人的脚步声和衣服与皮肤摩擦的声波，他勉强提起一口气，不让自己过分急促的呼吸声给对方听到。向导带好了手套走到了米开来面前，突然开口说话让米开来一个猝不及防试图集中注意力，但非常意外的分贝却变回了正常范围内：“真的不说？我们并不想做到那个份上。”米开来猛的睁开双眼，可能是眼睛里的血丝吓着了这位向导，他微微一怔，随即听到米开来嗓音如同金属碎片一般的回应：“……该怎样就怎样。”并赠送了一个嘴角微微扯动的，大概能称之为笑的表情。或许那个笑的本人没有多少能量了，但是目睹这一切的向导却视之为米开来对自己能力的蔑视，如同在地狱里发出惨叫的生物，却大声嘲笑着头顶的那些神一样。  
多么令人恼怒。  
因此，向导获得了从出生以来所能迸发最高峰的精神力。他些微颤抖的凑到米开来的耳边，说下了罪人接下来一天里唯一听清楚了的话：“等着瞧。”  
向导猛的一下把所有的精神探测全部集中在了米开来身上，无声的巨响炸了他的大脑。他维持将近两三分钟的剧烈咳嗽，可是丝毫不能反抗外界的感知在体内的肆意冲撞。头顶的铁链被他摇晃得几欲散架，基本离地的双脚也在胡乱蹬着，没过一会儿就因为失去体力而整个人瘫在支架上。向导等着他脱力，慢慢走到他身边，说：“虽然我也觉得这做法有失礼仪，不过审判官跟我说这么做可以得到有趣的情报，所以，见谅了。”他用戴着由黄麻植物纤维编织而成的麻布手套，粗糙的毛边飞得几乎再用力点就能蹭破穿戴者的皮肤。而他选择用这个探进米开来的衣摆，显然不是什么很好的主意。几乎在碰到的一瞬间米开来就持续无法吐气了，他近乎惨叫着发出呻吟声，即使剧烈的向身体输送着氧气也根本赶不上与亚麻接触部分带来的刺激。本就敏感的皮肤细胞抗议着，而承受着这一切的主人只能眼睁睁感受着脑子里疼痛二字往酥麻的方向转变。他最怕的事情发生了。  
哪怕只是接触着背部和腹部的肌肤他都颤抖着流下了刺激性的泪水，他不知道这个人对着他其他地方刺激他会变得怎么样。然而向导貌似并没有企图往他的下半身探去，他只是对着他手臂上快要凝血的伤口浇了一杯温水，虽然对于此时的米开来来说那跟沸水没多少区别，然后向导慢吞吞的吐字，好像在照顾他快要聋掉的耳膜一般：“你的向导……有对你做过这样的事吗……”  
“我的……谁……”  
“那个唯一像这样……抚摸着你的人……”  
“他……他是……他……  
他！！！不我不知道他！！！你给我滚！！该死的离我远点！！！”  
该死已经，满脑子弗洛朗的声音了。绝对不能。一个字也不能说。米开来猛然挣脱着向导的手，但是碍于锁链他并不能移动，只是最多给予向导一阵拳打脚踢。吃痛的向导不满的啧了一声，他轻晃脑袋示意旁边的人好好固定一下他的猎物，于是隐藏在暗处的壮汉听闻立马起身行动，固定好手脚后不忘给予腹部重拳以让他“听话”一些。向导才跟上前来，只是这次，他施力下巴抬起米开来的头时，却发现后者的表情有了些微的变化：说不出那是因为崩溃还是什么引起的，也有可能夹杂了小聪明和癫狂的，一个略似孩童的笑容。然而他无法理解，也不去试图理解了，他知道眼前猎物的弱点，等待着控制他脑子里的讯息只是时间问题。他继续着精神的统治，只是这次他把手粗暴的伸向了胸和下体。感受着受刑者憋出闷哼声和不断从嘴角漏出的些许好听的呻吟，向导只是觉得自己任务终于快完成了。他稍许降低了听觉的敏感度，在他耳边温柔的说着：“上次让你这么舒服的人，现在在哪呢？他究竟是什么吸引了你呢？多告诉我一点，我可以给你更多呢，可爱的男孩。”  
是谁呢？我当然知道是谁。  
在那安静的家里，谁会轻抚我的狂躁？还有谁呢？  
谁会在我每次出行前送给我一个平安吻，而我也近乎无意识的调整自己的敏感度，让那余温留存陪伴我度过大半的行程呢？  
还有谁呢？

……滴答，滴答。终于恢复到正常的声音。  
疲倦到了新境界的米开来终于缓缓轻启双唇，眼神放空，却又好像在凝视着远方的谁，几乎用着气声在说：  
“每次都在劳烦你给我各种治疗，是不是我不那么过分渴望感受这个世界，就可以让您稍微轻松些了呢？”  
向导一脸懵的听到这句话，随后看着米开来再次在苍白的面容上露出那个孩子气的微笑，他做出了一个令所有人都呆滞的决定。  
他突然睁开了双眼。  
一声怒吼之下，他整个身体向前奇异的弯曲，那近乎不是人能做到的动作让人觉得他失去了筋骨，那声怒吼力度不减反增，全身颤抖带着链条一同铮铮作响，皮肤的青筋宛如蔓延在沙地的群蛇纷纷突起，手用力握紧的指甲甚至扎进了肌肤。向导慢慢退后着，并不知道眼前几经摧残的人还能弄出什么花招。米开来毫无预兆的仰头，竟然挣断了一只手的手铐，另一只手因为过长时间的受力和放血已然失去知觉。剧烈的行为撕裂了前几天勉强愈合的伤口，血浸湿了衣襟，但是向导清晰的看见两条清晰的血流缓缓爬下米开来的脸庞，他惊诧，明白了米开来这突如其来的力量的源头：  
这大抵是多数普通人也会有的本能保护反应，当身体在面临过渡的刺激反应时，大脑会自动保护自身而应激地阻断外界感官，或者昏迷，或者失去感官，因而起到躲避伤害的作用。然而作为一个靠感官为生的哨兵，显然若是随便的强度刺激就乖乖得保护自己未免太过于无用，所以哪怕是在向导强制的提高敏感度之后，崩溃边缘的米开来却依旧没有昏厥，这大概是作为哨兵训练的素质吧，虽然此时无疑是一个危险的弱点。  
但是……如果不是五个感官被刺激，而是……  
一个呢？

米开来用尽最后的力气，把分散在各个感官的刺激强行，集中在了视觉上，身体呜咽地对主人发出了最后的抗议，随后以间歇性的失明来警告他的不明智，却因此减轻了一部分的折磨。  
或许不明智，又或许明智？  
他若是用这种方法逐一攻破其他的感官，虽然身体的负荷不用说，造成永久的伤害亦悬，但是理论上却捡回一条命——和他需要守住的人。此时向导略显惊慌的喊道：“你疯了吗？？毁了自己的感知，你知不知道自己就是个废人了？？连普通人都当不成的废物？？！”  
米开来只是，半倚着身后的墙，在失去意识前缓缓吐出一句话：

“等着瞧呀。”


	2. Chapter 2

弗洛朗觉得自己烂爆了。  
他自己是有多差劲，才会像个笼子里的熊一样乖乖在班那里蹲了五天，才会意识到他俩那一次分别有多么不对劲，才会意识到米开来这明显是把自己支走的计划，才会在今天终于——

在那个被大雪掩盖的很好的地方，找到了他。  
虽然他是一点没认出来的。哪怕他瞄一眼就能看到房间内的设备，他动动脑神经就知道刚刚被抓住的那几个向导是什么人，虽然他是塔内唯一能治疗米开来的人，虽然他是塔内唯二唯三反正是个位数内能施放超远距离精神屏障的向导……  
哪怕坐拥冠冕，他也还是没能第一眼认出他。  
他一度以为他死了。一丝的感官信息都没有外放出来。  
他几近呆滞，望着这个只靠一只斑驳不堪的手高吊着昏过去的人，他第一反应甚至不是救下他——可能有好几秒钟，大脑在一遍遍肯定地传递着 “他死了”的消息。

……滴答。  
清晰的血滴声让他下意识循着声音方向看去，却捕捉到了脉搏微弱的颤抖。他突然像个打开开关的机器，猛地打断镣铐薄弱的连接点，于是伤者如同脱线的木偶，靠在了弗洛朗身上。也许是不相信自己竟然有休息的可能，他本闭塞的感官波动突然施放了出来，弗洛朗这才意识到他为了反抗暴行已经把触觉都关闭了。终于感受到温度的肌肤组织拼命施放着安逸的讯息，让怀中的人直接昏了过去。弗洛朗只能拼尽全力抱紧他就往回冲，走之前不忘把联系机丢给伙伴让他们赶紧把这鬼地方给抄了。

汽车轰鸣声仿佛要烧了这片冰原。

整个塔的医生几乎都聚集到了一起，很难说有几个是抱着正常救人命态度来的，因为作为一个传奇人物的哨兵却毁了三个自己的感官，哪怕翻翻史书都不一定能找到这样的例子。本是本着救人的目的，多多少少甚至是带上了观摩实验品的新奇感来的。但是不管怎样，弗洛朗只有一个要求，让他活着。  
班都把他的好奇写在了他的脸上，作为医师又作为哨兵的身份他可以随意进出，弗洛朗没有表现出对他的不耐，只是无数次地重复着那同一个问题。  
他现在怎样？  
班则有时候耸耸肩，有时候给他一个夸张的表情，更多时候都是心不在焉的路过他，好像他就是个家属带过来的小毛孩一样，说了跟没说一样。  
事实上也的确如此，弗洛朗连个止血有时候都能打错结，被米开来鄙视了好久。  
……

班只在第一天太阳落山的时候，跟他说了一句：“身体就那点伤对于哨兵简直不值一提，重点可都在他这儿。”他食指点了点自己的太阳穴，看得弗洛朗表情一阵抽搐。  
实际上身体的那点皮外伤内伤也就一天即可度过危险期，可是医生也拒绝了他进去探病的请求，原因他也被迫知晓了——  
一片漆黑的静音室里，他能透过层层的隔音墙面，听闻几个医生拼尽全力镇压米开来的反抗。

听闻那支离破碎的求救声。

弗洛朗终于用满是血丝的双眼迎接了第三个日出，幸好与太阳一同升起的是个好消息。弗洛朗一转身就看见正在摘下口罩的医生，也暗自对于他第一句话不是叹了口气而松了口气：“弗洛朗先生，米开来先生现在脱离危险期了并且自我意识苏醒了过来，但是介于他不知承受了什么高强度精神冲击而导致他视觉、听觉、嗅觉处于间歇性的保护状态。虽然康复只是时间问题，但是他在昏迷期都尽可能不与外界接触，很难说他什么时候才愿意开放感官接受您的治疗，我们所能做到的就是让他尽可能……不被自己紊乱的精神力量逼到狂躁，当然……我们会控制向导素的剂量的，这点请您放心。”说完这话医生便示意弗洛朗进入到静音室内。  
所谓静音室只是在声音上保护受伤哨兵，这件房间的光线亮度大概早就超过了伸手不见五指的程度，医疗者甚至都带着红外线辅助器以保证不会出现什么磕碰。医生刚刚给米开来注射完弗洛朗的向导素，他难得安静下来。向导必须全面依靠精神力来替代视线，尽管弗洛朗什么桌子椅子啊都没撞到，但是他还是差点没找到在床上窝成一团的米开来。  
他把感官藏的太好了，几乎不存在。  
医疗护士收拾好注射器和易碎的瓶罐，慢慢退了出去，只留下他和伤员。

他找到了板凳，费了半天劲才循着米开来的脑袋找到他现在朝哪边躺着。虽然他知道他听不见，但还是小心翼翼的抬起板凳、蹑手蹑脚跑到左边、慢慢放下去、慢慢坐好。弗洛朗深吸口气，把精神力集中到这团被子上，然后果不其然没有找到一个精神上的缺口。叹了口气之后思考要怎么跟这个与受惊的鸟没啥区别的人沟通。突然他发现了米开来睡觉总是习惯性伸出来的一只手。但是他以龟速慢慢贴近它时，却“嗖——”的一声缩了进去。被这么当做跟外人没有区别的对待了一下，弗洛朗没有多少失望反而是起了玩心，他慢悠悠地（可以说是带着点邪念的）把手伸向那头金毛，不出意外的在碰到一根头发丝之后悉索悉索把头缩了进去。这回弗洛朗两手托着下巴，一脸期待的等着他。没过多久那头金毛就因为被子里缺氧而被迫慢慢“生长”出来，看得弗洛朗一阵偷笑。他打趣的伸出两根手指当小人一样踏在枕头上，蹦跶着往米开来走去，到他面前了又慢慢一步一步挪着，感觉跟从未见过的动物打交道一样。说起来好像之前他们家院子里窜进了一只狐狸，好像就是这么艰难的一点点靠近，最后终于得到了他手里的食物，作为感谢给他撸了一把尾巴然后心满意足的离开了。说起来那只狐狸不知道还在不在呢？……  
这么轻易走神的弗洛朗等他意识到他走神之后，他发现他的小人已经走到了米的面前，食指的关节只要稍微弯曲就可以碰到米开来的鼻子了。他赶忙停下，试图收回冒犯的错误，保持安全的距离感。但弗洛朗的“小人”一个猝不及防就被米开来拽进了被子里，他两只手死命抓着弗洛朗的手背，呼吸焦急又紧张地喷吐着。他在被子里亲吻着令他安心的骨节，包括——  
那满是沾湿枕巾和指节的泪水。

弗洛朗甚至有些惊慌，但是被子里的生物只有可能比他更惊慌，所以权衡了一秒钟后他选择等待。尽管米开来的反应让他心脏如同被只手死命地揪紧，快要顺着干涩的喉咙扯出胸口——  
他依旧选择等待。等着米开来做好足够的准备迎接他。  
然而这个人显然没有准备好。向导素的气息虽然终于不再是个陌生人的了，可那像是硬生生抽走了他反抗的力量，他反倒变得更加狼狈地承受痛苦。他一点都不习惯这个，他不想求饶，更不想懦弱地躲起来像个孩子一样。  
弗洛朗等了很久，这个病号也没有丝毫想出来的意思。他用另一个手的食指在嘴唇上轻点，敲着敲着就敲出一个“好主意”：他极缓慢极缓慢地掀开被子的一点点，然后呼啦一声把脑袋伸进去跟里面那个人捂在了一起——大概也只有他干得出这种蠢蠢的事。米开来虽然被吓了一跳，不过后者另一只手在被窝外面轻轻拍他，他也就试图克制自己想把弗洛朗推出去的想法了。  
被米开来抓住的那只手在他手心里写了点话，诸如你没事我在这的话——大概没多少用但是好歹自己能跟米开来交流了不是么？米开来一动不动地等着他写完那些字母，仿佛跟死了一样毫无反应。弗洛朗无意识叹了口气，就准备退出那个快要窒息的狭小空间——他是真的不知道米开来为什么喜欢这样睡觉的。或许是他刚刚叹气的气流被米开来感知到，又或许是刚刚那个略微尴尬的一刻——总之有点什么，让米开来捕捉到，自己在浪费别人的关心。  
这大概比起让他屈服更加难以忍受，他还是终于活动了僵硬的关节，抬手把弗洛朗搂了回来，略微干裂的双唇贴着他的耳廓，他湿润的脸庞让弗洛朗一窒，索性把他搂得更紧。米开来的呼吸依旧毫无节奏，弗洛朗只能安抚他的脊背，补充他缺乏成负值的安全感。米开来终于慢慢吐露一些音节，弗洛朗费了好大劲辨认那到底是什么语言；可是随着他一声疲倦的叹息，他仅仅留下了三个字，去任由弗洛朗为他描摹直钻心底的漩涡：  
“我——好冷。”


	3. Chapter 3

作为以身体素质为傲的哨兵，恢复能力自然出众，没过几天米开来身上的伤基本收口结痂，不过精神上可怜的状态倒是没改观多少，虽然他终于离开被窝了——可能算是个重大进步。他终于允许弗洛朗进行精神沟通，但是说到治疗就疯狂摇头，晃得他的一头金毛能炸掉。弗洛朗也只能暗自安慰自己：至少自己终于不用在他手心写一大串字母了。  
身体恢复不错的第一反应永远是饥饿，随着他一声很实诚的肚子咕咕叫之后弗洛朗忍着笑一个箭步就冲出去准备吃的了。

一刻钟之后弗洛朗终于端着那碗他自信的玉米蔬菜浓汤回来了，炖得入口即化的胡萝卜再也没有小孩子讨厌的生涩味（虽然的确是给小孩子吃的做法但是米开来吃过一次就没再改过口味），番茄安逸地躺在碗底释放着它的魅力，加以点缀金黄的玉米和翠绿的菜叶子，弗洛朗几乎想给自己一朵小红花了。  
“做好咯久等啦——”说着就轻松地链接上了米开来的精神渠道，果然是饿了的人比较好对付——这么想着却还是一溜烟跑到米开来旁边坐着，后者大致寻着跑过来的风，盘着腿手放在脚踝处，乖乖坐着几秒钟就开始不自觉的晃来晃去：“不会还是哄小孩子的做法吧？”  
“噫，你明明很期待，敢说你不喜欢吃？”只有一方在说话的情景的确奇怪，不过一个听不见一个不介意，米开来也很享受弗洛朗的声音在脑袋里面飘来飘去的感觉。把大碗汤舀了一大勺放进小碗里，在舀了一点点放在嘴边狂吹——自己啥时候锻炼了这么保姆的特质，然而米开来突然噗嗤笑出来，嗓音尚在恢复期，带着沙砾在喉中轻轻摩擦的颗粒感：“我又没得啥绝症身体好着呢，不用这么精致啦。”说的弗洛朗边嘟囔着“那还不是个病号”边略微尴尬的把勺子递到嘴边。  
米开来稍微试探了一下勺子的位置，就轻轻张开尚且略苍白的双唇，可以看见不安的粉嫩舌头在微微颤抖。弗洛朗慢慢地把勺子递进去，米开来倒也配合地把嘴巴再张大一点好让一个胡萝卜安全通过门牙的“闸门”——也许趁势咬下去的话胡萝卜的牙印会很可爱——勺子伸到了口腔中部让它本能压下喉头，小舌一闪而过，终于把这勺食物一丝不漏的吃下去了，满足的咀嚼着，最后不忘伸出粉嫩的舌尖仔仔细细的绕着牙龈舔了一圈（虽然舔到一半太用力了就舔出去了所以顺带舔了嘴唇）。终于他用亮晶晶的嘴巴说道：“还不错，番茄稍微糊了。”  
弗洛朗只是试图遏制想要亲他的念头接着舀了一勺。  
吃了半个小时终于完成使命，弗洛朗终于不用堵住脑中的洪水了放下碗一个顺势就吻了上去。虽然在吃的时候他有微妙地感受到弗洛朗炙热的视线（所以故意多舔了几次），不过直接这么冲进来他却没有预料到。  
浓汤味的米开来不是很好么，弗洛朗想着。  
然而近六天的别离让压抑到边缘的心绪冲破了一切阻碍，弗洛朗自恃优秀的自制力也认输，米开来近乎疯狂的索取不小心咬破了弗洛朗的嘴唇，虽然他俩以前经常接吻舔血，可是这次却像吸血鬼吞噬对方一样，不计后果，不顾一切。只剩下味觉和触觉的可怜的人，现在也许只有熟悉的腥涩味才能让他试图确信——  
我安全了。

夜晚趴在床沿前浅眠的弗洛朗被摇醒。弗洛朗第一反应以为是护士，没想到是米开来。神色慌张的他手抖得厉害，身上的冷汗不可思议的疯狂冒着，左手虚握着他的——尚且淤青和伤痕未完全削减的脖颈——看起来他根本就不想碰到它，可是青筋暴起和锁骨深凹的模样很像被物体施力着……最令弗洛朗惊恐的——

是米开来那比过呼吸症还可怕的吸气声。  
让人感觉他被置身，一人的万丈海底。

“弗洛……帮帮我，喘不过气……”弗洛朗一时间也不知道该怎么做，只是赶忙侧身半抱着他。米开来只是闭上眼睛，两指抵住突突发胀的太阳穴，然后像是要把那痛苦甩出去一样把手指狠狠往前一甩：“这里。”弗洛朗明白这个示意，惊讶于米开来终于愿意接受他的治疗了，但是明显时机所迫。没想太多他用额前抵着米开来的，尽可能全面的感受他的哨兵久违的，精神世界。

不出意料。如果说精神世界如同一个城市的映射的话——现在这大片的灰色地带昭示着主人暂且无用的感官，仿佛末日般崩塌损毁，跟炮击滥炸过的废土地界又有何区别呢？然而摇摇欲坠的彩色线条却像被狂风胡搅蛮缠得一塌糊涂的风筝引线，在虚空中无助又羞于展现自我的混乱。弗洛朗见此只有一个念头：  
他是多不希望让自己看见他的噩梦，才忍受这乱七八糟的感官这么多天呢……

虽然精神世界的时间并不等同于现实世界，但是弗洛朗依旧觉得过去了很久。他终于终于终于理清了面前这一小团麻花一样的神经线，里面堵塞的记忆却如炸雷般剥夺了弗洛朗的视线，他被迫窥见了——  
这是什么？波澜扭曲的光。  
无法呼吸。

米开来感觉自己一次次被塞到死神的怀抱里，又被脖子上的绳索粗暴地扯回来。从水下那个稍微安静点的次元迎来破开来的轰然巨响，然而顾不上那些，只能够比涸辙之鱼更疯狂地渴求大概也就几秒钟的氧气，随后收紧的鞭条让自己再次濒临极限值。被迫仰头看到背光漆黑的脸，审判官说着什么噪音，无非就是套取情报的无聊话，可自己的耳鸣已经掩盖了过多的声音。这已是危险的警示。  
一阵短暂的休克也被冰冷的水中断，眼前的人在不时地高拽着脖子上缠了几圈的绳索，不耐烦得逼问了几遍以后突然把米开来从支架上扔下，一个不稳摔在地上的他被人把脸扶正用湿巾遮住脸，随后水的压力夺去了他仅有的呼吸余地，湿巾把他的口鼻与氧气轻易地隔绝开，他想到他走在仅容一足的独木，前方却突然断裂。  
快死了。他的本能几乎也放弃了求生。  
可死亡对于生命来说终究不可轻易跨越。他意识松绑，身体终于失控，在挣扎着可能不小心踢翻了什么之后，一阵停歇，审判官最终咒骂着摔上了门。他气若游丝，勉强扯下脸上的布块，看着这个倾斜了90度的世界，甚至能感到一丝惬意。

弗洛朗第一次如此狼狈地逃离他自在的精神园地，本来先退出的向导应该给予哨兵一定时间的适应，或者几分钟或者半小时，但他——该死的，满脑子只有逃离，逃离这地方的念头，以至于米开来几乎跟弗洛朗同时回到现实世界中来。弗洛朗向后暴退几米，脚边的板凳应声倒地。自己呼吸声已经把自己吓了一跳，可是他并不在意。问题是自己现在最应该做的难道不是赶紧过去给他一个拥抱，好好把刚刚犯下的失误弥补回来，再他耳边低语着晚安么？  
这不是身为一个向导，应该做的么？  
你在害怕什么？  
你在原地踌躇什么？  
我作为人的本能，究竟在可耻地躲避着什么？！  
我就在刚刚，把米开来当成了一个瘟疫源？一个噩梦？一个会对我不利的，有可能会伤害到我的“糟糕的”病人？  
我真差劲啊。  
弗洛朗因此暴怒起来，可是他憎恶的力量暂且没能对抗身体的条件反射。他只能倚着墙壁，强迫自己再次打开精神探索，并且有意识覆盖着病床。  
米开来看起来稳定了许多，他慢慢地解开保护视线的绸巾——或许是他觉得挡着厌烦，亦或是他想“看看”弗洛朗，总之他难得主动连接上了弗洛朗的精神，并朝着他的方向伸出手：“弗洛，过来我身边。”眼睛虽无神，但仍旧动人。  
“弗洛。”他第二次呼唤他。  
“弗洛……”第三次，他的精神力不足以维持连接，已不确定弗洛朗还在不在那。  
“弗洛……”第四次，他在努力吞掉尾音的怯懦。  
手一直，一直这样举着，在黑夜里，无声颤抖。

……  
他终于叹息，慢慢放下了手。像那些永夜里，无数次的溺死于深渊中。  
像那个暴雨的白昼，他只能坠入深渊。

只是这次，他终于，淹没在了拥抱里。

仅剩的感官倏地被炽热的胸膛包围，好像为了拼尽时针作响的最后一秒，粉碎了所有的所有，仅为了另一束灵魂完全被恶意吞噬之时，仅为了他终于放弃搜寻的目光，仅为了命运无情地炸响不再有余的负一秒，再一次、更多次地，不厌其烦地重复着，我在这里，我在你旁边，我不会离开。  
如果永恒存在，人类的价值也不会因此消失。因为他们改变，神明听闻着无意义又可笑的挣扎，他们冠名为成长，他们尊称结局为奇迹。因为他们触碰着时间的搏动，他们能够一把握住时间的手，经受洗礼。在那之后，记忆的伤痕尽管无法修复，但新的烙印会让他们重展笑靥，他们依旧可以，并肩前行。

米开来就这么感受着弗洛朗紧贴的胸腔里心脏的跳动，在漫长的黑夜里逐渐同步为一，有力的悸动几乎要融化他，他终于慢慢卸下笑意的伪装，原来真实的自己已经破损不堪。弗洛朗慢慢吻去眼角的泪滴，薄唇在米开来的脸上肆意横行，试图放松米开来的精神。因为他知道接下来的事米开来会竭力反抗的，但是他决定这么做。  
至少，不能因为跟着米开来呆久了自己也跟着这个总是乱来的人一起乱来。  
我是唯一犯错的人，我是唯一弥补他的人。  
必须这么做。

于是他，近乎虔诚地，吻向他所爱之人的伤痕。  
不出所料米开来突然爆发的蛮力差点让弗洛朗飞出去，但毕竟有心理准备，他勉强扣住了米开来的手腕略向上的位置——手腕再施力恐怕是不能好了。米开来眉头紧皱地大喊着“no”，边像是不认识弗洛朗一样不顾一切推开弗洛朗。弗洛朗只能一遍遍地在米开来脑内呼唤着他的名字，竭尽全力地挥霍着他的温柔。  
米开来终于没力气折腾了，瘫倒在床上头往一边侧，一只手搭在脸上，挡住眼泪停不下的眼睛，让自己看起来显得不那么脆弱。脖子终于暴露在弗洛朗的视线内。蜿蜒狰狞的淤青和刚刚收口的猩红残忍地宣告着这块肌肤曾受到过怎样的对待。米开来只是非常小声的重复着“non，non，non……”破碎的发音，好不容易好一点的嗓子被他这么一闹声带只能再次罢工，声音不受控制得时而气声时而正常，像是揉碎的五彩琉璃，在万花筒里磕磕碰碰，缓缓流动，却又散发着移不开视线的彩光。  
弗洛朗终于小心翼翼地再次吻上去，并缓缓搂住米开来的后脑勺，精神链接抽丝般慢慢包裹住他。米开来已经觉得自己如枕天堂，其实他意识并未不清醒，只是那些镜头猝不及防地闪过大脑，他防御机制在被迫带动起来的痛觉神经面前反复击溃。  
但他还想再努力一下，他明白来自弗洛朗的所有情绪。  
虽然在感受到弗洛朗呼出的热气时他的喉结就已经不安地移动了好几次，但是弗洛朗惊奇地发现米开来的呼吸声终于正常了许多，虽然喘得很快但至少不需要再提心吊胆地想下一秒他能否接上一口气。弗洛朗低语着，慢慢抚弄着后颈的头发，叮嘱米开来跟着他的步调来呼吸。  
“呜……”“呼吸，跟着我……”  
不知道过去了多久，反正弗洛朗觉得快有一年了。他没忍住偷偷伸出舌头轻触了下伤口，不出所料秒速绷紧的肌肉和米开来一声艹让他难得对自己的工作成功感到满足，笑着抱住眼前已经过分努力的“孩子”。米开来突然拽开他身上的向导，眼泪都还没干地小声又较真的嗫嚅了一句：  
“够了，我要奖励。”


	4. Chapter 4

弗洛朗是被阳光唤醒的。虽然他花了一秒钟与米开来相拥的美梦别离（醒来也跟梦里没差多远只不过衣服少了点），再花了一秒钟思考为啥静养室会有阳光进来。等他完全清醒的时候，他才发现护士已经把隔离窗全都打开了，窗帘也整齐的绑成可爱的扇形。弗洛朗有点呆呆的看着窗外，身后传来了一个陌生又熟悉的声音：“早安。”  
弗洛朗迅速回头，迎来一个妩媚的（该用这个词吗）侧躺，丝质衬衣内若隐若现，右手自然的撑住金灿灿的脑袋，深棕色眼瞳在光的折射下美得炫目的米开来。  
作为一天的开始是否太超过了？  
偷偷咳嗽下，装正经地问一句：“你今天看起来很开心……不过身体没好到可以直接降到普通病房的程度吧？”  
米开来真的很开心，开心到听到弗洛朗这句话直接仰头笑了出来。久违的牙缝。恩。  
当他笑完了之后伸出食指轻轻放上弗洛朗的唇，对着他做着噤声的手势，而后整个人倾上去，两人只隔着手指的距离：“听护士们说今天花园里很多花都开了，不想陪我去感受下‘大自然的芬芳’，嗯？”  
弗洛朗只能想一件事了，今天为什么自己老是处于呆滞状态。他大概让空气凝固了一秒钟才整个人爆发难以置信的狂喜，看着米开来拍了个巴掌就继续滚到床上笑了起来。弗洛朗只是一个劲摇他肩问他真的真的真的吗，米开来只能在笑声间隙回答他是的是的是的。  
虽然只是恢复了嗅觉，但是再怎么说也是专属向导的治疗，米开来一个晚上几乎就恢复到了可以仅靠三个感官外放构建外界联系的程度，至少散散步啥的没问题了。

等弗洛朗跟楼底下的猫和狗和树上的鸟和松鼠都玩完了一圈准备拍拍屁股在树下的长椅下睡一觉时，精致的米开来终于出现了（弗洛朗并不明白这个人怎么在看不到的情况下化的妆）。在温暖的阳光下温暖笑着的人呐，也不枉费自己那么努力追求那么努力呵护了。弗洛朗焦糖色的双眸，满溢出的光泽名为幸福。  
刚刚度过严冬的花园依旧被薄冰覆盖，短小的嫩草绒终于突破封锁，在碎冰的缝隙里兴奋的吸收着天赐的热度。米开来噗叽一下坐在草丛里，敞开怀抱对着天用力地深吸了一口气，觉醒的感官贪婪地感受着初春全新的气息，花瓣的，树叶的，青草的，泥土的，还有身边弗洛朗的。他笑眯眯缠上弗洛朗脖子一顿亲，暗自念想自己很长一段时间都离不开这味道了。弗洛朗本来是来叫他不要坐到冰冰的草丛里的但是被他一撒娇自己又不想说话了，索性提溜着对方的肩让他站起来。默契让他像个弹簧一样起立。说真的弗洛朗每次看他做这个动作都要惊讶一次。  
弗洛朗很负责的替他拍拍屁股上的冰渣渣，虽然后者完全不介意。弗洛朗拉着他坐回长椅上，然后盯着米开来无意识的右脚踩左脚，米开来察觉到后悻悻放好，样子着实可爱。  
“‘大自然的芬芳’还不错吧？”“再怎么说比病房里好。”一手撑着一手玩着右边的鬓角，在手指上缠上一圈两圈又松开。弗洛朗也伸过手去，摸摸他的鬓角，手背轻轻蹭过脸颊的感觉，让米开来忍不住蹭了蹭，随即就在上面留下一个吻。  
如果一直这样的话，真的挺好的。

不怎么合时宜的一声咳嗽让弗洛朗惊醒，原来是主治医生。他微微鞠躬表示对打扰到他俩的歉意，再偏偏头示意单独与弗洛朗聊天。弗洛朗还没完全侧过头米就一个亲亲送上来：“去吧我在这等你。”弗洛朗便放心跟着医生离开。  
他俩走出了米开来暂时的感知区域，医生换下温和的表情，略微严肃的皱眉让原本还满脑子阳光泡泡的弗洛朗都紧张了起来。他向弗洛朗递出了一张检查报告，在等他阅读了片刻后开口道：“弗洛朗先生，托您的福米开来的精神状态恢复的很快，我们预估不出一个月他就能完全恢复感官和精神状态。只是……不知道您是否发现他近期有无法进食或者是呕吐的症状？”回想起之前那碗美味的蔬菜浓汤，他果断摇了摇头。“是吗……那希望是我多虑了，近期也请您多注意一下他的身体状况。”弗洛朗回头看着在逗松鼠玩的米开来，不自觉的捏紧了调查报告单。

所谓“墨菲定律”里最经典的一句话，“如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。”要不是他好奇米开来这个夜猫子为什么突然开始早起而跟着早起了的话，他可能根本就不会听见在厕所里，被压抑得很好的干呕声。  
他试探性的敲了敲门并叫米开来，果不其然里面陷入了寂静。“米开来，怎么了？”他试图把自己的语气尽量变得没有攻击性。  
“……没什么。”毛玻璃模糊的身影靠在门上成了一团。  
“……我不这么认为，让我进去吧。”说着就要去按门把手，但是意识到米开来还堵在门上所以只能等待里面的人的同意。  
勉强能分辨发型的黄色色块慢吞吞的平移到了旁边，弗洛朗刷的一下冲了进去，但是除了盥洗盆里稍微有点水的痕迹外并没有什么异样。他慢慢蹲下来查看米开来的状况，后者只是无神地盯着地板。  
米开来的脸稍微有点红，不知道是暖和还是别的原因，带着眼角也微微的红，呼吸均匀，并没有什么疑难重症的仪态。米开来给了他大概30秒的时间盯着自己，就轻轻打了一下他的手，说了句我真没事，只是早上容易干呕罢了，然后起身离开。弗洛朗在他离开了好久时候才缓缓地哦了一声。  
但愿如此吧。  
第二天，第三天米开来没有早起。

第四天弗洛朗被玻璃杯在地上炸碎的声音惊醒，他一个箭步冲进厕所，看见米开来头埋在手肘里，趴在盥洗盆旁边，也不知道是什么状态。弗洛朗扶起他，看见他眼角有刚干的泪痕，脸色不正常的充血泛红，他姑且认为是干呕的原因。弗洛朗把他扶出去放在沙发上，又不知道从哪里开头，只能说一句：“虽然你不想告诉我但是明显你这样……身体有问题我不可能坐视不管……这样吧，你给我一个，让我可以不再担心你的理由。”米开来几乎是不可置信地偏过头，痛苦着却又笑了起来，随后双手捂着脸，陷入了某种无声的混乱里。  
弗洛朗看着也很震惊，他大概是第一次看到一个表情如此丰富的米开来。  
他只能归责为事态的严重性。  
米开来坐在沙发上往左倒一下又往右瘫，像个不听话的不倒翁。最后还是弗洛朗先失去了耐心，起身说“还是去医——”话都没说完米开来直接一把拽过来摁在了地上。被摔的天旋地转的弗洛朗完全没搞清楚什么情况，除了脑袋被猝不及防地触到痛觉神经和一些碰撞的声音他一下还不太能想象这出格的举动的始作俑者是米开来。大概才意识到自己做了什么的人手惊慌一松，看见弗洛朗疼得半眯着眼睛甚至都顾不上安慰他，飞快溜到沙发扶手旁边抱着膝盖，从弗洛朗的角度只能看到没有被沙发挡住的金毛。  
弗洛朗努力坐起来，甩了甩眼前的星星，看着米开来的方向等了片刻。房间陷入可怕的寂静。  
最终他还是叹了口气说“算了那——”然而第二次被米开来打断，做了好几次深呼吸，才窝在手肘里非常非常小声的说：“……去可以，只能见主治医生。一个人。”

两人坐在候诊椅上等待着，米开来不时的往弗洛朗身上凑，说是不喜欢医院的消毒水味道。然而讨厌到这个令人怀疑的程度，弗洛朗也不再多想，努力抱着吻着他的前额。  
没过多久医生走出来了，对着他俩说：“可能有异物，要做胃镜检查。”米开来的脸瞬间惨白，他本能地放上一条腿抱住膝盖，整个人紧绷着不打抖。  
弗洛朗有那么一瞬间觉得，米开来在家挣扎着不去医院，虽然那么敏感的身体肯定不适是一个原因，但更可能……  
是在催吐。

在他脑子里产生更多不好的想法前，他几乎是抱着米开来跟着医生进了胃镜室。  
终于把米开来放上病床，脸色依旧不好看的他突然一把扯住弗洛朗：“等下……离这里越远越好，别进来……”弗洛朗看了眼主治医生，他只是轻叹了口气，转过身就去翻弗洛朗的向导素和麻醉剂去了。弗洛朗见此回过头，帮他擦掉了滑下的汗珠，轻轻吻了他的眼角说了句对不起，米开来只是闭上眼睛微微摇了下头。

……

跟米开来呆在一起几乎不抽烟的他此刻靠在天台把自己泡在迷雾里，试图从中寻找答案。但是等他点着了第三支烟的时候他不仅怀疑自己的抽烟速度更加开始怀疑米开来的状况。终于在他无法忍受时间的折磨下他匆忙冲下楼梯，却迎面撞上主治医生。医生的的气喘吁吁三分来自爬楼梯，可能剩下七分都来自他的病人吧。他调整了一会儿，缓缓开口道：“久等了，实在是掌握不好向导素的度，太能折腾了。”“实在抱歉。那……那我现在可以下去见他了么？”医生略微沉默了一下，有点沉重的说了句弗洛朗差点滚下楼梯的话：  
“他……做胃镜做到失去意识了。”

弗洛朗一把推开胃镜室的大门，看见医生贴心地处理完了所有污秽物才上楼找的弗洛朗，为可怜的孩子捡起最后一点自尊简直雪中送炭。弗洛朗看见这个刚从水缸里捞出来的人久久不能平息，脱力而苍白的面容简直像再遭遇了一次敌人的审判。弗洛朗正要发问，医生只是举起了手中的透明袋，开始用一种，非常难以言喻的表情陈述：  
“虽然本着医生的基本底线，我认为对您隐瞒事实我无法做到，但是，”他顿了一顿，几乎是在调动作为一个医生所有的语言功底了，似乎也没有找到合适的词语来描述这个境地，“如果事实本身，就难以令人接受的话……希望您能谅解，作为知情人……的各种不合理的举动。”说得弗洛朗半懵半懂的，但是他也知道重点全在那个袋子上。“这个里面，糖果包装式样的，里面残余的东西，混合有丙酸睾酮甲基睾丸素……啊您不需要知道这些，总之它一个是被塔不知道多少年前就淘汰的……生理性药的配方。看这些包装的边角几乎都呈爆破状，应该是……被放入身体里后再，承受重击导致……包装的爆裂。每颗的有效成分都精确衡定过，为了在意外情况直接大量吸收时，……能保证身体的生命安全。”医生吞吐着音节，把语速放慢到孩童牙牙学语的地步，即使这样，依然让弗洛朗大脑空白了很久。医生最后磋磨着袋子，斟酌着要怎么说出最后一句话：“至于明明有服用和注射式的药物为什么一定选择了这种……大概是……”

他在努力拒绝吧。  
弗洛朗终于站了起来，顺手拎走了那个可怕的袋子，匆匆说了声“辛苦了感谢”就抱起米开来回去。回家把米开来安顿好第一件事就是走出家门，在几十米外烧了袋子。火光在弗洛朗的瞳仁中逐渐燃烧成了狂化的恶魔，抢走了心，迫切将无错的人类热拥着堕入炼狱。人无知，看见力量便屈服，不论天性，无畏心智。多亏了可憎的人间，一把拉回这混沌的漩涡，再也逃离不能，再也挣扎不能。  
弗洛朗意识到自己在想什么以后猛眨了几下眼睛，转身就回家。  
回来的时候发现米开来已经醒来了，靠在枕头上安静地坐着。弗洛朗赶忙坐到床沿，问他怎么样了。米开来的意识好像还在游离，但是弗洛朗知道他很清醒。他低语了一声：“……可以喝水么？”“唔……暂时还不行，再等一会儿。”米开来明显地皱了一下眉头，把弗洛朗略粗暴的拉近，随后又软软地靠在肩膀上：“问题是……那管子的味道在喉咙里……散不掉。”弗洛朗蹑手蹑脚地把米开来的下巴从肩上“端下来”，生怕碰到他会刺激到他的身体部位。他仔细盯着米开来看，随后一点点地、靠近他：“那……暂时用这个替代一下吧。”  
他轻轻覆上他的唇。  
舌尖温柔地点着，害怕太过猛会引起米开来的不适，只能小心地伸进去一点点，再退出来。他迈过牙齿，开始舔舐口腔的前部。为了照顾到米开来的舌他必须贴着它去温暖腔壁。他轻轻滑过上颚，米开来忍不住哼了一声，双手慢慢抚上弗洛朗的脸直到叉进对方的发根。他不是不知道，弗洛朗有多么像是在照顾一尊玻璃品，他不是感受不到，弗洛朗有多想让他恢复以前意气风发的样子。  
所以他在努力。他真的在非常努力。  
只是他需要时间。他需要很多时间。来重拾支离破碎的自信和自尊。  
弗洛朗慢慢睁开眼睛，却看见这个人已经侧开脸，眼角湿了一片。  
呼吸稍微有点快。  
弗洛朗暗叫不好，他本打算搂住他但是已然遭到拒绝，米开来坐在床沿，努力撑着。良久米开来开口：“你应该知道了。”“恩……如果你需要。我会帮你。”  
“……”一阵不太妙的死寂。  
“……我才不要被他们控制住！”突然大幅度动作的米开来把弗洛朗推开，幸亏他有所预料，才没被米开来推到地上。他尽可能站在安全区域内又不显得过分疏远，看着再次陷入崩溃的米开来。  
如果按照以前，铁定是去尽可能限制住他的暴力行为了。  
但是今天，焦虑的他在原地思索了一阵突然像是想起了什么一样。他握紧了拳。  
他没有再阻止。  
米开来则自顾自的开始吼叫着：“他们一定要我去吃那个该死的药片！谁知道那会是什么！他们根本就不是想从我身上得到答案，就是像折磨宠物一样玩我！该死！”米开来一拳重重砸在墙壁上，房间甚至轻微地摇动了一下，他的骨节也殷红了一块块。“我拒绝他们就趁着我昏迷过去把我扛到那个房间绑起来，在我还没完全清醒就撬开嘴直接把那根管子塞进去！”米开来身体猛地往后一倾，好像那根管子真的再一次捅了进去。  
弗洛朗出奇地，在等着他。  
米开来扶着墙接着艰难地自言自语：“我都是惊醒的但是他们给我注射了镇静剂，我除了呼吸什么也做不了。他们把那个东西暴力的抽出来，对着我说‘如果你配合点就不至于做到这个地步了。’ohfk然后他们又放了一颗、两颗……天哪我数不清楚！我希望那些东西没有填满我的胃！”不能在支撑身体的双腿终于慢慢滑下墙。他习惯性地抱住膝盖，却依旧在强迫自己回忆。  
“随后他们把我拖回那个牢房，开始对着我身体施暴。尤其是肚子。我不知道那些东西在我身体里炸了几次，我只知道我每次感受到一阵热流出来……就觉得自己要完了……”弗洛朗终于动了身体，他跪到米开来身边，帮他安抚抽噎的背。“他们只需要……看着我出丑的样子………但是我不能说……所以他们就继续……那些暴行……”弗洛朗这次开口的有点突然，米开来微微地惊了一下：“所幸，药的效力……没有很强烈而是很持久，是么？”米开来缓缓抬起头，看着弗洛朗。后者的眼神深邃，面无表情，但算不上严肃。  
这句回答显得不明意味。  
米开来盯了他一会儿，满脸的泪水加上药性的存在，脸色潮红。身体在轻微地颤抖，有可能是刻意压制的原因。他慢慢接着开口，狂躁的热浪褪去之后只剩下一层冰凉的绝望：“我本来以为……我被你救出来，我身体应该早就吸收光了。我tm一点都不想被其他人看见……包括你。”“恩。”“但是我猜错了……前几天……加上我今天……应该是弄破了最后一颗……跟你说话的时候，我都站不起来了……”  
弗洛朗抱起他放回床上，倾身压了上去：“好了现在听你说完了，如果你不想被药控制，那……”

愿意被我控制么？  
他的意思被理解，只是以一种温和的方式，让米开来去接受。  
弗洛朗在米开来上方撑着身体，等待着回应。米开来盯着他看了很久，如同洞穿他看看他的深处是否真的像他说的那样安全。最后又像是惊讶自己竟然在怀疑弗洛朗，他笑着摇了摇头，终于慢慢闭上眼睛。  
他坠入他唯一的地狱。

虽然弗洛朗依旧小心翼翼，但这个吻的力度大了太多，米开来几乎感到晕眩。他舔够了就转移阵地到耳朵。轻轻地一咬米开来就乱了呼吸，下意识伸手过来摸着弗洛朗。弗洛朗同样覆上他的手，故意把说话的气流都喷到米开来的耳廓里：“等下你叫我停我真的会停的，所以。”他趁机舔了一下搞得米开来好不容易稳住的吸气声又是一窒。  
弗洛朗把他的耳朵玩得碰一碰都会让米开来肌肉绷紧，才恋恋不舍得向下转移。他摸到了米开来脖子上的伤痕，下意识地跳过了。没想到米开来一把抓住他逃走的手，慢慢回到伤痕，他盯着弗洛朗，眼神清晰到无法忽略。伤已经好了很多了，应该不会存在痛感。思考完这点他便不假思索地舔了上去，米开来不受控制的闷哼一声。他仍然习惯性地压抑，但弗洛朗把手伸到后颈处抚摸他，他便慢慢放松下来。弗洛朗沿着伤痕的纹路舔过去，米开来不住地颤抖，渐渐流露好听的呻吟。弗洛朗另一只手也没闲着，从下摆探进去把衣服撩到胸前，粉嫩的乳尖被有意无意的用衣服和指腹的茧摩擦着，很快就变成挺立的小珠。弗洛朗转移阵地，把另一边舔成了同样的程度，舌尖还在恋恋不舍地画着圈，米开来不耐烦地低吼了一声就把弗洛朗拽了上来，可是软绵绵的声音并没有多少威胁力：“够了……下面很痛了。”弗洛朗轻笑着吻了吻嘴角就把手移到下面。  
轻而易举脱下宽松的裤子，内裤只是拽下了一点那火热就从缝隙里弹了出来。米开来用手遮住眼睛，不知道他是不愿意直视还是想全身心感受下面的刺激。湿的一塌糊涂的下面引起了弗洛朗的兴趣，他边用手背蹭掉多余的液体边对着米开来低语道：“我睡着的时候，你的下面也这么湿么？”米开来在喘的缝隙里面勉强憋出一句音调还算正常的话：“你怀疑我的……那几天……更加……啊——”弗洛朗稍微用力握住它，米开来尾音就飘上了天堂。他起初慢慢地套弄着，一个走神差点问出在被严刑逼供的时候也这么湿么这样的傻问题。幸亏自己没问，因为他一点也不想知道除了否定以外的答案。  
“快点……弗洛……”感受到身下人的催促他也不再分神，加快速度撸动着，米开来的呻吟声也被喘息搅得支离破碎，太久没有得到宽慰的身体在药性的催动下几乎爆发了最强的机能，感受到阴茎青筋暴起，弗洛朗突然停下了手里的动作，一脸笑眯眯地盯着米开来。米开来不满地啧了一声，侧过头去想想有什么可以换取“奖励”的。没想多久他突然“噗嗤”一声笑出来，随后他左手支起身子，露出了久违的、另普通女性为之潦倒倾心、男性为之折服屈膝的笑。那是自信自傲的米开来独有的名片，看得弗洛朗心跳停了半拍。他凑到弗洛朗耳边带着笑意说：“要是你愿意让我们两个一起到天堂，我不介意用我的方式让你追上我。”  
弗洛朗直接扑在他身上狂吻他，米开来边笑边吻：“哈哈拜托，你这么想看到我诱惑你么？矜持点弗洛。”弗洛朗明显兴奋了起来：“我天，米开来，这是在床上。”还在笑着的米开来把手伸向了弗洛朗的下体，不出意料地摸到了坚硬到发烫的结果。两下子脱掉裤子米开来就握紧了他的，另一只手还搂着弗洛朗边在他耳边说着“天哪你真热”的情话。也许是因为太少看见这样主动的米开来了，没几下他便也到达了边缘地带。随后弗洛朗跪在他身前，一手握住自己的和米开来的坚挺，慢慢地施力摩擦了起来。被冷落了一小会的阴茎几乎瞬间又回到了刚刚的状态，甚至还有更突破的趋势，奈何弗洛朗此时握住地很紧，米开来几乎要忍受不了这样的重压了。他又用手遮住自己开始流泪的脸，被弗洛朗拿开：“说好的给我看呢？”顺手就把米的手按在了头顶。米只能忍受住内心的羞耻，不断重复着破碎又无力的拒绝声。他视线移到弗洛朗的手上就再也移不开，看着弗洛朗像是品味美食一样不急不慢地磨蹭着，他终于忍不住了率先求饶：“够了弗洛朗……让我去……”弗洛朗前倾继续趴在他身上，说了一句好呀他就突然把手移动到前端摁了一下，米开来顺势颤抖的“啊！”了一声，眼泪变得更多了。弗洛朗终于开始认真套弄起来，米开来的呼吸喷在他的脸上，不停地重复着他的名字，气声让弗洛朗全身沸腾，终于低吼了一声，跟着米开来在一声难得地完全无压抑的媚叫声后双双堕入“天堂”。他这么多天以来，第一次拥抱身体的解放，晶莹的液体散布在米开来的身体上，那到底是他终于妥协的象征，还是……爱与欲的统一呢？

那晚两人相拥而睡，如同回到了从前的从前。


	5. Chapter 5

今早暴雨滂沱，天色愠怒。一行身披白袍的人正在去往塔中心的路上。  
“虽然我知道我们目的不在此，但是弗洛朗也并不是一个容易对付的角色……”其中一位正在向领头的人低声细语。  
“……你们只管做好你们的事。要是计划有变我会通知你们。”后者退回原位。

他们不一会儿就到达了塔的大门前。迎接的是引路人灿烂的职业微笑和几句不算尴尬的寒暄，他召集其他人来撑伞，赶忙将客人带到大厅。在温暖的火炉边他们不必再穿戴避雨的雨袍，在斗篷之下的是两张苍白的中年男子的面孔，并无特别之处。引路人将他们带到会议厅，但是似乎两位客人并没有想到，已经有人在会议厅了。  
还是他们，最意外的人。

米开来习惯性的一只手伸俩手指出来抵着太阳穴，另一只手在飞速翻动着手里一摞资料，一只眼睁着另一只闭着。看起来好像并没有太认真在阅览，但实际上他基本已经背下来了。听到客人的脚步声，他就已经停下了手里的动作，睁开剩下那只眼睛，不知是真的轻蔑，还是受他眼线影响，总之看起来不那么友善就是了。  
“早安，我的朋友。”米并没有起身迎接的意思，只是轻微动了一下下巴告诉他们该坐在的位置。客人紧张地落座，甚至连他的无礼行为也没有多余勇气指责。“我们……应该有一段时间没见面了吧？我是指上次谈话。虽然再次听到你的声音我依旧感觉熟悉……呢。”米还原了刚刚的姿势，只是翻动纸页的速度慢回了正常人不会惊讶的范围。  
客人不安地在想着措辞：“也许……吧，有可能是因为我的声音并没有什么特点的缘故……啊对了，今天的……主客呢？”“啊你说弗洛？他马上到了。”说着他合上资料，起身——也许是错觉，但是身为一个普通人对于空气中弥漫的威压始终敏感——米开来对他轻轻笑了一下：“别担心，我什么事也不会做的。”说着便去开门，忙着跟工作同事签字核对数据的弗洛朗正好走进来，然而他似乎也并没有惊讶门的突然打开。神秘的默契。

相比起米开来，弗洛朗的存在终于让气氛放松了许多。他们交流着塔和组织的各种合作事宜，包括经济来源、军事力量综合等各个方面的问题，弗洛朗都完整详细的予以回答，对方也配合着回答他的疑虑。期间他们不时瞄着米开来，后者似乎睡着了，双目微垂，看不出来他来听这次会议的目的。  
外面依旧在下着暴雨。光预警一般划破天空，旋即一声炸雷唤醒着生灵们，宣告着自己永恒的地位。客人们在这声雷响之后话题突然一转，一字一句地缓缓说道：“大家都知道，我们组织和塔在训练向导新生上的方法有着一些差别，但是到目前为止，我们也有所成就，我们所展现出的杰出精神力量足以一一人之力打倒敌军十个优秀哨兵的程度，可以说，时间证明了我们的方法亦有可取之处。不过一直以实验性质的学员输入似乎……不能够支撑我们更好的完成计划，不知……两位可否向上级，申请更多学员的名额呢？”弗洛朗大概是早有准备，他接口道：“我们对于所谓‘精神武器’的说法一直心存疑虑，虽然你们的确有了成果，可是本身作为人类，向导的精神状态经过你们——据我打听比较……严格的训练之后，是否还能够作为‘人类’称呼……我认为应该打个问号。”听到这番话的对方并没有再作声，而是另一个始终沉默的男子开了口：“如果塔方面御敌能力能够与我们一较高下，我们不介意邀请双方学员进行友谊性质的比——”  
“嘭！——”  
一声突兀无比的枪声。

所幸并没有配合相应的血流和肉体协力才会出现的倒牙声响。一位客人的板凳腿被子弹打穿，他努力扒拉着剩下半边还能受力的椅子，惊慌无比；刚刚发言的助手吓得直接站了起来，瞬间横移到角落处；弗洛朗的表情从严肃变成了凝重，他甚至没有去看对面的丑态，而是慢慢抬起头，凝视着这个——  
左手横举着一把随身带的手枪，枪头一缕青烟代表他就是刚刚这场闹剧的始作俑者，他的枪筒几乎与左眼平齐，在对面人看来只能看到他右眼里瞳孔缩小的暴怒，即使有眉眼间大片的阴影也没能藏住；齿间叼着一颗刚刚脱离子弹头拥抱的弹壳——那样飞速的弹出还能准确叼着应该也只有他能做到。他下颌微微一张，弹壳应声落地，清脆的碰撞声勉强唤醒了这房间里的人：“我不介意——打断另一条——让你跪着跟我说话。”  
米开来那锋利的眼神往角落里那个人身上移去：“看起来你也就是个当助手的，要注意了解谈判对方的性格、底线才行呢，”说着他笑了一下，走到了大概距离他不到一米的距离，“要跟着你的前辈，多学学说话啊。”米开来猛的一转身，左手随惯性抬起，如此移动的状态他竟然也开了枪——弧线的子弹精准的打到了助手脑袋——旁边的灯泡，破空声和炸裂的玻璃声同样的刺耳尖锐。助手在窒息的瞬间过后身体残剩的气力只够他靠着墙壁慢慢滑到地上，再也说不出一句话。而米开来甚至头都没回，快步出了会议厅。弗洛朗见此，匆匆说了一句“失陪”并朝着门外打了个响指，便跟了出去。两位同事进来处理残局和安抚两位可怜的客人。

“米开来这跟说好的不一样？！不是我们讲好了跟他们和平谈判的吗？”  
“……他们从来就没有好好说话的可能。”  
“可是矛盾一直存在的话总得有一方来解决的呀？？总是这样吵下去也不是办法啊？”  
“……至少不是你。”  
弗洛朗蹙眉，头疼地揉了揉自己的发尾，叉着腰思考了一会儿怎么跟米开来说。这次反倒是米开来先开口：“你不是已经知道，我是被他们抓走的了么？”  
“……我知道，所以我才希望这样的事不要再发生了。”  
米开来头一偏，望着弗洛朗无奈又痛苦地笑着：“听好了，男孩！他们，所谓的‘友谊’、‘诚信’全都不可信！那不过只是他们试图骗取更多人拉去做实验罢了！！”  
不知是因为过于愤怒还是什么，米开来刚刚还能精准控制手枪的左手此时扶在墙上却连他的身体也无法支撑。他悄无声息的向着后面倒去，像个失重的花瓶。  
“米开来？！”弗洛朗条件反射接住他，如同条件反射害怕花瓶的碎裂声一般。  
“嘘……别让他们听到……我等下就没事……”表情却已然脱力。  
要不是这次遭遇，米开来在弗洛朗心目中大概还是那个脾气暴躁动不动就举枪的严格考官。绝非眼前这个“易碎品”。弗洛朗抱紧他，并试图用精神抚慰他，但是不知为何米开来又拒绝了他。  
恢复过来的米开来推开弗洛朗，他低声说着：“从刚刚会议开始就有人在对我精神干扰，我脑子里面已经持续半个小时的噪音了。我估计他们带了‘向导’过来。等下你继续进去跟他们谈判，别出塔。我去看一眼他们。”弗洛朗只能答应。米开来要做什么事也不是他能够拦着的。弗洛朗看着米消失在走廊拐角处，就转身，回到会议厅。他推开大门，看到还在更换板凳的同事，和两个惊魂未定的谈判者，原地站着。  
……  
等等哪里，不太对。  
刚刚开门的一瞬间，他应该有捕捉到一样东西。  
是什么……应该很重要，快想起来。  
刚刚跟米开来对话最后存在的。那一点点违和感。  
弗洛朗盯着一处空气，大脑在急速运转。

……  
……！  
该死！  
该死！！！  
为什么是米开来去“看一眼”？？为什么不是自己？？他去难道不是正中‘向导’的下怀吗？？！！  
弗洛朗猛地一拍脑门，摔上门就往回飞奔。  
可惜，在他脑子里那个可怕的念头还没完全成型时，大门外一声惨叫就已经把他推进地狱的悬崖，坠入烈火的怀抱，忍受命运得逞的坏笑声。  
他比刚刚大了太多力度的摔开大门，却只能看到他的爱人此时站在暴雨里，一动也不动——他三四秒过后，才慢慢感受到门的动静。脖子仿佛机器人一样一点点的转过来，盯着弗洛朗，——  
……  
那眼神，仿佛他刚刚失去了全世界。

弗洛朗毫不犹豫的冲进雨中，仅仅抱住米开来，他知道他刚刚是以多防备的姿态离开他的，如果不是这样直接的肢体接触，他大概也会把自己屏蔽出去。他不知道米开来看到了、听到了什么，才能露出那样的神情。  
他不能再失去更多了。他好不容易修复的米开来，不能再给这帮混蛋弄碎了。  
米开来在满脑子噪音和色彩混乱中感受到一个只属于弗洛朗的热度，他勉强开放了一点对自己自残般地自控，就立马被围攻的精神冲击搅乱了一切，他再次晕倒在弗洛朗的怀里，弗洛朗紧紧地吻着他，嘴唇与舌尖的触感终于连接了弗洛朗浩瀚的精神空间，米开来得以喘息。“听得见我说的吗米开来？？！天哪你怎么搞成这样？？我也是傻了怎么会答应你刚刚的请求，他们目标就算是我但是攻击你明显要容易很多啊？？！！你怎么会想不到？？！！”弗洛朗疯狂地吻着他的额头，手指插进潮湿的发梢间。  
“……我……没事……”米开来甚至意识都没完全恢复，却本能这样答复。  
“你总是说这句话！！哪次没让我担心过？？！！”  
米开来突然觉得好笑，虽然他苍白的嘴唇笑起来并没有温暖人心的感觉。  
“回答我的问题，”他用额头抵着米开来的，像以前那样，  
“你还需要我吗？”“恩。”  
“告诉我你还相信我吗？”“恩。”  
“告诉我还可以一直陪着你吗？”“恩……”  
米开来拨开被雨水濡湿的发梢，他下意识说了一句：“……感觉很熟悉……你以前也这么问过我么？”  
“什么？”“我是说……”  
……  
米开来突然闭上了嘴。因为他已经感觉到身边人的气压不对劲了。  
“等等弗洛，我没……”他突然被精神屏障包裹，除了弗洛朗紧紧抓住的手他什么也感觉不到了。

窒息的黑夜。

守卫的人几乎慌了神，以他们哨兵不多的精神力也能感受到目前这个风暴中心的人在挥霍着多么恐怖的力量。黑色的气流席卷着暴雨，甚至在蒸发着水滴，却不带有一丝温度。那只是纯粹的能量的解构、重组。隐约能分辨出气流正在形成、变化着什么。而向导们看见的则是另一幅图景：  
暗鸦。  
铺满整片黑夜的羽翼，那是画家将颜料与水比例调和好的笔尖描绘好的雨夜，却又粗暴地泼上了更浓郁的纯黑色，像是个不会画画的人，又像是对自我极端自厌者才有的行径。那已不是梵高笔下的乌鸦了，那更像是狂怒本身，不再有任何美感任何象征，仅仅只是在破坏罢了。试图接近的精神探测无一例外被绞得粉碎，那些在建筑塔顶蛰伏的人像是脱线木偶般直线坠落便是最好的证明。他们只能听到一声几乎不能辨认主人的嘶吼：  
“你们到底，对他，做了什么——？？！！”  
你们重创了身体、摧毁了精神，难道连着记忆，也一同剥夺了吗？！  
那是弗洛朗最后的底线，他维持仁慈残留最后的温柔，就是这个人的原谅。只要米开来一句话，他就可以不去追究；米开来不回答，他便会安静地执行他的命令。哪怕他心中的问题足以跟他的行动形成一堆矛盾体。  
只要需笑一下，他就可以忽略所有寒冬，尽情地拥抱哪怕是微弱的阳光。  
他一直都是这样的。米开来带着他认识了塔，米开来教会他运用天赋的技能，他可以不厌其烦的告诉弗洛朗你是最优秀的，你无须自卑。  
他太过爱他，以至于他发现了并一声不吭地保护了米开来未曾意识到的脆弱，他总是在米开来的身后等着他。他等着他回头，他等着米开来不再骄傲的那一瞬间，稳当地捡起他的王冠，为他重拾尊严。

因为是他选择了他，他选择了他。

他无法理解，如果有一天这些记忆的另一端，那个最重要的当事人，像个断线风筝一样卷进陌生的天空里，他会怎么办。  
他不知道，因为，已经发生了。

他只能傻傻地，去“攻击”带走他的那片天空。  
像他现在，多么像个悲鸣的野兽，疯狂而不计后果。他的风暴开始像黑洞一样具有引力，一些在近距离埋伏的向导根本无处躲逃，永远回归黑暗，仿佛那是报应？或许只是宣泄品而已。远距离的向导见此只能放弃夺走米开来战斗力的计划——顾着自己的小命都来不及，可是就连塔的人员也逐渐受到波及，脚步的速度如何超过精神的追逐？  
米开来第一次这么被动，除了弗洛朗的手他几乎什么也感觉不到。他唯一的方案，就是等待暴走的弗洛朗耗光所有气力，自己再挣脱弗洛朗给他的束缚。然而他也知道，等着他力量耗光了自己再出去，基本就跟自己那天被他救回来一样凉个半透了。他支撑身体坐起来，甩了下稍微清明的头脑，摸索到了弗洛朗的身子之后一把把他拽回来，用力拍了下他脸：“弗洛朗？！这回该听我说了吧？！你赶紧停下来！该死的，你就这么想跟他们同归于尽吗？？还是在人家完全有机会再次置我于死地的情况下？？你不是说好要站在我后面当我后盾吗？？说好要我相信你的吗？？怎么现在我都还没死你就先想着上了？？！你先死了我一个人扛吗？？给我停下！！”他勉强动用着感官给予弗洛朗一些震慑吸引他的注意力，尽管浸湿的衣服已经让他感觉到寒气入侵：“我什么时候教过你这个？恩？？我又没有说过我把以前的事都忘了你在瞎想些什么？？我现在忘记你了吗？你的名字，我的名字，我在那个鬼地方念过上千遍！！你现在做的事情，是在让我失去你而不是你失去我啊！你到底有没有明白事情的重点啊？？”不知道是狂轰乱炸的哪一句刺激到了弗洛朗，总之总算是收到了一点效果。他一个激灵就逐渐收起了外溢的精神力，米开来扑在他身上，脱力感让他只能双手搭在弗洛朗的肩膀上，但他还想再近一点，嘴唇吻着耳廓低声一遍遍地碎语着：“听我的，听我说的做弗洛朗……你会没事的，我从第一次看见你我就知道你是特别的，不用一次次的怀疑自己，你的力量从未消失，你的力量足以保护很多人，甚至是我……你从来都不是平庸的，我需要你，我从来没有离开过你，我相信你……”暴雨混合着不知道是谁的泪水，倾泻如注。

“我……从来没有期许过……能够得到任何人的重视……”弗洛朗喑哑的声音突然响起，米开来差点消失的意识多少被唤回来点，于是把他抱得更紧，“哪怕我认识您……被您选中……我认为也是巧合……您告诉了我多少次我对您的重要，我都不敢去相信，因为那太炽热了，我知道您的身边一定很温暖……可是我……我非常害怕像这样……看见了光明之后，再被迫回到黑暗里……我不能……我做不到……那太残酷了……我无法……失去您……请不要，丢下我……”  
弗洛朗失神地盯着前方，好像个迷路的孩子。米开来看不见他的眼睛，但看得见他的心。他们不再说话，此刻所能做的，大概只剩下竭尽全力的安慰对方了。  
在受尽所有苦难之后，阴云密布的天，也终于愿意施舍它的微笑。  
弗洛朗终于闭上了那双疲倦的眼眸，平日里甜蜜的焦糖色也因为过大的火候烘干成了苦涩的焦底。米开来也在昏迷边缘，但是他在睡过去之前，依旧捕捉到了谈判者的窃窃私语：“看呐，这就是伟大的‘武器’才能拥有的力量——”米开来只是摇了摇头，他知道在那之后还有很长的路要走，还有太多的事要做，别人的，他们的。所以，他们还不能在这里止步。  
他们必须，再次握紧这双手，再次，向前去。


	6. Chapter 6

那年弗洛朗16岁。  
被家人从那个遥远的小家乡送来塔中学习训练，全都是因为他意外发现的向导体质。然而他在送来塔之前并没有老师教导，那破地方大概甚至连合适的适应环境也提供不起。家人也并不想多思考啥，直接把他往塔“寄”，也好省去一个家庭负担。  
这就是他现在站在面试官这栋大楼的门前的缘由。虽然他前面大概还有十来个学员，不过……  
他们怎么都差不多是哭着出来的？仔细看了眼他们身上没啥伤啊缺胳膊少腿的，弗洛朗还是下意识缩了缩肩，咽了下口水。  
“啊啊啊烦死了怎么还有这么多人？！外面的给我一起进来！！”  
一声听起来就不怎么好说话的怒吼声冲破了隔音窗户的屏障，清晰地冲进了弗洛朗以及他前面学员的耳膜中，造成了足够的威慑力。  
大家只好服从命令。  
房间宽敞，像个仓库。里面的光线很充足，阳光透过窗户洒满了整片水泥地。那个吓人的考官坐在右边手的地方，不过距离学员依旧很远。他已经不耐烦到右脚踩在面前的办公桌上，由于桌子板凳之间那并不是设置来搭脚的距离让他的脚踝略微外折，第一眼看过去总是容易使人惊恐。不过他本人似乎并没有任何问题，右手自然的搭在膝盖上，左脚把板凳顶起来前后摇晃，手里面还拿着一沓看起来已经被暴力翻了很多遍、马上要脱页的资料。  
弗洛朗在还没有看清他的脸的情况下本能已经把视线束缚了回来。他觉得一旦对视到自己应该不会有什么好下场。  
等到人都到齐，米开来从板凳上跳起来，毫无预兆的对着弗洛朗——旁边的门开了一枪，所有的学员都吓到尖叫——剩下没叫的也差不多吓呆了。弗洛朗在冷汗冒起的瞬间发现：这位考官不过是用一颗橡胶子弹关了门而已，门并没有什么损坏——要说损害可能只有这群可怜的学员的精神状态。  
“好了别吵了！开个枪都吓成这样，上战场还不得都当靶子打么？？”考官紧皱的眉头就没松开过，他把还冒着烟的枪往桌上一丢，就坐回了椅子上：“我是你们的考官米开来•勒孔特，考核的题目就是让我现在越来越不爽的心情安静下来。介于你们人实在太多了，我再给一个学员单独考核的机会，剩下的你们就一起对我精神沟通就好了，谁能打败其他人被我感知到我就选谁。”  
“那么现在，谁要来？”说完他就半倚着桌子，施舍他最后的耐心。  
本来应该是一个非常宝贵的机会，却因为他在进门不到三分钟的时间里给足了气场，竟然没有人出列接受考核。  
弗洛朗此时站在最后，已经在思考回家怎么跟妈妈解释了。可能路费还得自己打工挣，可能会被一顿痛骂吧。大概。  
结果没想到自己走神走的太专注了，并没有意识到考官离开了办公桌，一步跨下台阶，学员的人群也在一点点往后挪，导致在他终于离开自我世界，抬头——  
他现在成站在第一个的了。米开来就站在他正前方大概五米的距离。盯着他。  
……  
仿佛听到背后学员的窃笑。  
欧耶。真的很棒棒。自己这个走神的天赋能力真的从没给自己带来好运吧。可能这次算？  
“你这个走神能力倒是很优秀。”后面已经笑出声了。“那就你吧。”他转身往椅子走去。  
弗洛朗已经被这样的出丑搞得面红耳赤，他现在甚至没有多少心思考试了，以至于他在跟着米开来走的——这么一段没到十米的距离——精准正确地摔在了只有一级的台阶上。  
唉。  
得亏他他无视哄堂大笑的能力特别好，这也算是自己天赋技能之一了。索性不再抱有拘束感，镇定地爬起来，破罐子破摔的决心还好没有写在脸上。  
但是米开来脸上并没有多少戏谑的成分，一脸严肃地盯着他看。弗洛朗第一次与他对到视线，赶忙拍拍衣服，认真起来。  
“那么，过来。”米开来靠着办公桌的身子稍微挪了挪，似乎是在寻找一个舒服的位置：“催眠治疗暗示随便你挑，达到我满意的程度就行。”弗洛朗觉得这人的声音，似乎没有刚刚听着那么凶残，反倒……还挺好听的。微微的沙哑伴随一种捉摸不透的少年感，仿佛模糊了年龄的界限。  
米开来闭上眼睛，弗洛朗集中精神寻找着考官的沟通点。一头棕黄的自然卷发被皮筋收束在后脑，睫毛出乎意料的长，眉骨的形状大概就是让他看起来既淡漠又不通情理的原因？考官的精神点并没有自己想象的那么难找，他几乎没费多少力气就平复了他心中躁动不已的烦闷，宛如闯进暴雨前夕的雨林，挥手招来神使的雷电，让无处宣泄的力量喷薄个够。他等到这片心田完全“雨后初晴”了，才放心的退出。  
弗洛朗有点紧张的睁开眼，他依旧在担心自己哪里没有处理好。他感觉到世界都是窒息的。在下面的学员也似乎不再嬉闹。

可是此时与他对视的人，仿佛已不是刚刚那个人。  
他轻微地抬头盯着弗洛朗，神情天真地完全不像个成年人，他深棕的眼眸里面流转着湿润的星光，更像刚降生的稚婴，用视线竭力的吸取着崭新的世界。

所以弗洛朗……会是他的新生么？

米开来眨了下眼睛，眼睫毛飞快的扑闪一次，弗洛朗这才意识到他俩现在有多近。他赶忙移开，回到他的安全距离范围内，小声的慢慢问道：“考官……我完成了……您……”虽然说着，弗洛朗又偷偷抬起头看了他一次，结果又是不凑巧的对视，但这回米开来又回到了原先的状态，那个眉宇凶狠的考核官。看起来就好像刚刚什么都没发生过。  
不过弗洛朗表面是最安静的那个，内心永远是最闹腾的那个。他心中飞过无数疑问，但最后只是凝聚成了一个问号：  
所以刚刚那个……会是从未被别人认识的他么？  
怀揣秘密的感觉并不好受，还是这种意外获得的。  
“你做的不是很好么？为什么怀疑？”弗洛朗听到这话才不可置信的抬头，发现米开来终于笑了一次。尽管只是嘴角轻微的勾起来的弧度，可那一瞬间也让这个人的魅力满溢了出来。  
“那我——”正当他欣喜的想要回应，结果他甚至表情都没来得及收回，米开来突然表情一怔，随即猛地把弗洛朗拉到了自己的身后并猛地往下一按，转过身就对其他人吼了一句：“躲起来！”  
刚刚还一片轻松的人群突然炸开了锅，像四窜的蚂蚁到处找洞躲雨。米开来轻轻眯了下眼：“啧，来不及了，不用躲了。”他仿佛预知神明地偏了偏头，门就应声打开，安之若素地看着四个黑衣人进来打断了他的考试。  
走在最前的人摘下礼帽，行了个礼之后低声道：  
“好久不见，尊敬的‘考官’。”

“是挺久了。”米开来继续倚着他的办公桌，一脸淡定。  
“看您对于我们的到来如此欢迎——用了这么多优秀的学员作为我回去复命的大礼，身为一名信使我也想对您的慷慨表示由衷的尊敬。”说着他深深鞠了一躬。  
“嗯？我没听错吧？我好像没说过这话呢。跟你说实话吧我现在正在考核学员呢，这些甚至都还没通过我的收编，我可不能越权呢。”说着米开来把手叉进裤子口袋里，一脸天真无邪。  
信使低头笑了笑，向他走来。米开来保持微笑，转过身坐回了他的椅子上。整个过程行云流水，几乎没有异样。  
除了现在蹲在办公桌空隙里，微微颤抖的弗洛朗。  
米开来左手撑着脸看着来者，右手自然地垂下，正好在弗洛朗的脸旁。他用弯曲的指节轻轻碰着弗洛朗，弗洛朗胆怯地伸出手抓住，再试探地把脸靠上去，宛如那是他的慰藉。的确他刚刚差点泄露出的气息让米开来都担忧了一会儿，所以他有那一连串的动作。小家伙总算听话了，米开来集中精神开始对付眼前这个混蛋。  
“虽然这么说吧，我们老大的确训练的凶残了点，但至少他比起你们这种温室式的训练好太多了，我们需要的是‘兵器’！而不是一群跟普通人一样在塔里混吃等死的普通人！一群向导连拿个枪都要手抖个不停的懦弱生物怎么能在战场上迎接枪林弹雨？？”义正言辞的说法都快感动下面尚且心智不全的学员了。然而米开来只是盯着他，没有表情。  
信使还在咄咄逼人地演讲着，米开来慢慢举起了他的枪。却收到了信使轻蔑的一笑。  
“米开来，别以为我不知道这是你刚刚用来‘关门’的枪，不可能有——”

一声枪声适时想起。闷闷地击中实体。

“我可没说过，我每一颗子弹都是橡胶的。况且，”他不再看笔直地倒下去的尸体，“你是唯一一个，看见我举枪还在笑的人。”  
跟随信使来的三个哨兵慌了神，出于训练本能，他们以极佳的反应速度掏出了枪，不过在开枪前就已经停下了手里的动作——还在掏枪的人怎么能和已经举起枪的米开来比速度呢？一手开出两发弧线子弹的人早就是塔里的传奇人物，只怪这些嚣张跋扈的新人阅历不够了。其中一个哨兵最后一刻的念头甚至是为什么子弹是从太阳穴而不是脑门穿进来的。  
还剩下一个素质差一点的哨兵，他因为没能及时作出威胁米开来生命的举动而，被暂时多留了几口气。  
米开来把弗洛朗从桌子下扶出来，虽然并没有因为蹲坐太久而导致腿麻，但是因为第一次感受到枪和死亡的存在，他只能用力拽着米开来才不至于摔倒。  
“那么，剩下这位——”米开来拉着弗洛朗走到他面前，“弗洛朗，给你最后一个考核任务，催眠他。别这么惊讶看着我，你刚刚敢说你没对我用催眠么？”弗洛朗大脑空白地盯着米开来，作为一个都还没系统学习过向导课程的学员却要直接考核毕业考试的题目？而米开来似乎跟没事人一样，站在一边叉口袋。  
看见弗洛朗呆呆地米开来翻着白眼再催了他一次，这次他有意带入了一丝不耐烦的语气。  
弗洛朗不敢违背，他只能摸索着刚刚的“成功”和以前自己所有“无意中”成功的经验，来完成老师的要求。

米开来慢慢苏醒过来。虽然眼前依旧一片黑，但是他把精神散播出去就可以知道自己现在待在什么地方。虽然这么多次的经历已经让他有点落下不敢大肆释放感知力的阴影。他听见弗洛朗极轻地在他头脑中呼唤了他一声，米开来及时给他回应。  
“唔……头好晕。”“你发烧了，现在在医院。”感受到自己手脚冰凉但额头脖颈都烫得要命，米开来只能认命地躺下去。他突然想起刚刚那个梦，和自己昏迷前……的弗洛。以及弗洛为什么暴走的原因。他突然觉得自己有必要检查一下自己的大脑还剩多少是完整的，还剩下多少，那些弗洛为之极其珍视的宝物。  
所以他跟弗洛朗说了一句“我还想再睡会儿”，就径直进入到了他的头脑空间中去。  
在久远的记忆里，人们会选择性遗忘日常的衔接而铭记重要的片段，所以米开来想不起前因后果他也不担心。他还能记得把弗洛朗收编成学生之后很长一段时间的事情。  
那天应该是在上射击训练课，老师指挥着向导们如何持枪、射击。米开来难得跑过来亲自教导学员，这在其他老师看来简直太阳打西边出来——然而他似乎只对那个新来的怯生小子感兴趣。  
弗洛朗只是在暗骂自己今天为什么一直都在走神。  
先是米开来已经进入到他的安全距离范围内了所以他精神就没放松过，再是手掌覆上自己的手腕和指节，为了矫正开枪姿势，然后是整个头靠过来卡在他的肩上告诉他脖子应该在枪与视线的哪一条水平线上，呼吸就这么流窜过他的耳边，弗洛朗从来都没跟人这么近过，要不是米开来抓着他的手他可能现在已经逃了。米开来说完一遍就会让他复述一遍，然而在这种状态下基本细节也漏的七七八八，弗洛朗都不用猜也知道米开来本来就没多少的耐性已经被自己浪费掉了——  
但是这种状态下他真的记不住啊。  
刚刚已经无意间瞥见老师长长的睫毛和望一眼就会致命的深棕眼瞳，他现在已经不敢抬头看米开来了。米开来叉腰看着这个僵硬低头的熊崽子，思来想去，除了他记不住他刚刚说的以外还是不明白他为啥要摆出这副负荆请罪的姿势。他只好眼睛闭着把眉头抬得高高的，然后深呼吸一次，他竟然说再来一次。米开来自己也没想到自己原来脾气这么好的，不过有可能是因为弗洛，要是其他学员……  
他可能早就一枪杆子敲爆他的头了。  
他看得出来弗洛朗很紧张，他归结为之前面试的遭遇。虽然他不是一个有耐心的老师，但却非常清楚第一印象对于新生获得鼓励和造成阴影有着多么大的效力。所以鉴于这个糟糕的印象他认为也算是自己的过错，一点点愧疚浇灌了他那棵干死得差不多的好脾气之树。

但其实弗洛朗只是想让米开来——把脑袋再离开他一毫米都好。  
脑袋发热的他终于做出了本能的反应——他轻轻做着推搡开米开来头的动作，嘴里像蚊子叫一样的嘀咕了一句：“老师……你的头发……弄得我好痒……”然而视线并没有离开靶心，否则他可能要被自己的脸红暴露了他的想法了。  
不过米开来比他更加条件反射的躲开了。“想让我让开点你直接推我不就好了？不给摸头发。”一个失笑让弗洛朗稍微放松了一点。“不过你可以摸这个。”说着他把右边有着鬓角的脸侧给弗洛朗。这个突然一脸小孩子得了小红花一样自豪的人让他有种熟悉的“错觉”，毫不费劲地联想起了他俩的初次见面。但是他其实也挺好奇的这唯独蓄了一长条的鬓角的存在，所以他慢慢伸出手去摸了摸。弗洛朗只见过他那一头卷发几天的时间，他就变成了这个金棕的短发样子，拉直后的头发略微有些粗糙，但是却依旧柔软。弗洛朗发现正在盯着他一脸笑意的米开来，马上不敢摸了就缩回了手。  
“看你好像好多了，那我们继续吧。”弗洛朗的确好很多了，难道鬓角有什么魔力？  
他最后走了一次神，就把全部精力集中了起来。  
……

“好了现在开枪吧。”弗洛朗虽然准备好了但是依旧有一点点恐惧，他最后做了一次深呼吸，暗地里想象着老师那随手开枪的习以为常，他终于扣动了扳机。  
“嘭！”“啊——！！”  
一声很突兀的惨叫在至少他们十米以外的一个学员嘴里发出。教导老师急忙奔过去，米开来懒得，弗洛朗则不知所措，但是隐约有了很不好的预感。  
一名学员的手被一枚子弹打穿，医生和老师做着紧急的止血包扎。几分钟过去，他突然大分贝的吼着：“刚刚是哪个学员这么不长眼睛的？靶心在那你能打成近乎直角的偏差？？？你以后难道要把自己的友军全射死吗？？刚刚开枪的是谁站出来！！”听到这话弗洛朗几乎条件反射的要迈出一步，米开来直接抠住了他的手臂。  
“不站出来是吗好我自己来！站在最那边那个！你是叫弗洛朗对吧！还亏米开来老师亲自对你指导！你这样怎么对得起他的盛名？！”弗洛朗听到这个猛地一抬头，试图解释他刚刚那个与靶心重合的黑色弹痕：“我没——！”  
他还是看见了他最害怕的东西。  
他最痛恨的，那些眼神。那些没有感情的，无所谓的，正所谓看戏的表情。家人的，朋友的，陌生人的，让他想起来就会只剩逃离念头的目光。  
“不是我……”他陡然缩小的音量最多让他旁边的学员听见了。在弗洛朗附近的人其实也都看见了他正中靶心，并想要跟那边愤怒的老师解释，但是愤怒源却一直在喋喋不休的谩骂着，学生都不敢插话了。  
“米开来这种学生你还那么费心思干什么直接让他滚回家好了！这种人说不准回家哪天就把自己家里的人给毙了！！哪天说不准还会误伤到你那他可负不起这个责——”  
米开来瞬间夺走弗洛朗手里已经握不紧的枪，大幅度的挥臂就把一颗带着破空声的子弹甩了出去。  
“啊啊啊！”大概是比刚刚更加惨烈的叫声。  
那名老师的手被击穿，连带着大腿，在他身后的土地上出现一阵尘土的黄烟。  
暂时安静了的训练场。

“第一，我说过了，训练谁是我的自愿。你用不着巴结我，我也不会给你更高的职称或者头衔。冲着你这个脾气我已经可以让你滚回家了。”为了让那边的伤者听见，米开来平稳地输出着他的愤怒。“第二，以你这样粗心的洞察力难怪连战场都上不了只能一直当个新生辅导员，这么困难的角度让本想直接爆你的头的我都射偏了。那么对于我都做不到的事情你却指控我的学员做得到？你倒不如问问你旁边第三位学员，让他对于现在他靶上没有任何痕迹一事做个解释吧。”所有学员齐刷刷的目光都集中在了那名学员身上，可怕的威压让他直接哭坐了出来。  
“最后，也是最重要的一点，”说着他把脸转向了已经稍微冷静下来的弗洛朗，眼瞳中还未完全熄灭的怒意随着对方身影的映射冷却了许多：  
“我不需要，我的学员为了我，感到耻辱。”

……  
新老师终于到位，枪声此起彼伏，回荡在空旷的训练场上。米开来拉着弗洛朗就走，但是弗洛朗却顿了一下步伐，米开来回过头带着询问的目光，弗洛朗闭着眼睛深吸口气，再睁开眼他已神情截然不同：“老师，让我就在这里训练吧。我可以做好。”  
米开来柔和了目光，微微眯眼看着他，嘴角带上一丝弧度。他突然给了弗洛朗一个实在的拥抱和一个吻——虽然那是米开来跟朋友打招呼的习惯了但是弗洛朗——依旧噗叽一下红了脸，赶忙推开老师走到瞄准站位上。米开来在他后面笑嘻嘻的、但是又好像是第一次才察觉到这一点、因而略带惊讶口气的说：“啊……感觉你不是很习惯我这么做，那下次我就不抱你啦。”  
弗洛朗今天终于第一次在不是靶心的地方留下痕迹。


	7. Chapter 7

虽然并不是什么严肃的一句话，甚至日常到了一种地步。  
然而米开来真的没有再亲吻过弗洛朗，甚至拥抱都改成了搂肩，大部分时候只是盯着他看而已。  
这让弗洛朗甚至有些警觉，他一面小心翼翼地不敢接受这种突如其来的安全空间，一面却心安理得地活在自己的小角落里，最后——还很体贴的把他泛滥的温柔用在了担心米开来的让步是否象征疏远。  
然而想得多的永远都是弗洛朗，米开来依旧每天射击课来亲自教他然后理论课就瞬间消失踪影，有时候结束训练的他基本都能在路过酒吧的时候看到在里面打桌球的米开来。旁边人喝的正欢只有他一个人专注地盯着桌上的球局，身体靠着球杆半支撑着，大概是习惯性的把右脚踩在左脚上了（虽然弗洛朗完全不明白这个习惯对他的脚踝韧带有什么好处）。弗洛朗有的时候会去打个招呼，不过大多数他都选择安静的看一会儿米开来然后就离开。  
也许这样安全地活着并不是什么坏事。他这样想着。  
安全地出生，安全的被父母养大。虽然生活不算太好，总归安全地成长着。  
安全地离开了家，安全地被收编。遇到了一个脾气古怪老师，总归安全地在学校生活。  
最后安全地上战场？大概不太可能。不安全的死去么？  
……  
总感觉自己这辈子缺了点什么。  
弗洛朗摇了摇头，回家。

一种莫名的化学反应不知道从什么时候于弗洛朗的心中开始进行，总之那并不突然，如同生锈氧化那样漫长，却又深刻而不可逆；看起来并不是多么强大的能量，但是等到意识的时候，似乎这颗大脑早已经被改造得面目全非。  
米开来可能的确具有这样的能量，反正弗洛朗自恃无能。只有每天见面并且没有心理障碍的机遇下，这种距离才会无限制的缩小。也只有弗洛朗走的如此近，才感受到，真实的米开来其实像个没长大的疯子：  
他会在酒吧里跟着美女们疯狂扭来扭去，虽然不存在舞蹈技术含量但是扭得是真嗨；他会溜到离学校很远的酒吧或者舞台上抡起吉他就来一嗓子——很少人知道他唱歌其实非常好听，在弗洛朗看来也许是为了掩饰自己孩童少年一样纯粹却略哑的声线；他有时会嗨到天亮才回家，然而基本没记得过家里还有钥匙一说的他总是倚在弗洛朗家的门上玩手机，每次一开门就把眼睛都没睁开的弗洛朗吓清醒，然后享受这恶作剧的欢乐；然后妆也不卸直接倒他床上，蹭的满枕头的黑色眼线——弗洛朗可不止一次想教训他（他敢吗），所以只能心疼自己的枕头套以后帮米开来脱掉鞋子塞好被角以后出门去训练上课。  
大概唯一的好处，就是可以看到这个人缩成一团的睡姿，和早上起来那头炸掉的毛——甚至鬓角都能弯着飞起来——难怪死都不给人碰他的头发。  
有的时候，弗洛朗也觉得可能缺少的那点东西，在米开来身上。

虽然明眼人都看得出来他俩关系越来越好，哪怕在旁人面前，米开来偶尔都会露出一点笑意，让米开来身边工作许久的同事一阵恐慌——然而唯独拥抱，这样一个很平常也很亲昵的动作，米开来一直都没有做过。看着米开来跟第一次见面的客人学生都贴面礼拥抱，有的时候弗洛朗会有点莫名的烦躁，然而他也说不出来原因——他的老师要做什么跟他这个学生有啥关系？  
但大脑某个角落里，总是隐隐约约地，悄悄地发出着细小的，不满的抗议。那并不刺耳，只是……有些无法忽略。

训练了大概有一个月了，突然进行了实战演习。虽然说是演习，但射中的激光子弹却是带着同等程度的精神刺激，也就是说可以感受到被子弹射中的痛楚，无疑可以起到加深印象的作用，也足以模拟真实的战场。可能出于集训的原因才这么急，也有可能是别的什么。为了让向导学会在战场上第一件事就是保护自己，未免手段太粗暴了些。不过难得米开来没有腹诽两句，只是看着弗洛朗有点手忙脚乱地穿好防护用具后自己只带了护腕护臂就去集合地点了。  
总负责老师终于把冗长的规则说清楚了以后，人员被分成了两组。哨兵都是老师，早就熟练地找好隐蔽点，剩下的都是生疏懵懂的新生，甚至有演习开始了还找不到地方的，被砰砰几枪早早解决。  
空旷的荒原上，寂静得只剩风的呜咽。

米开来距离弗洛朗有一段距离的位置，虽然他现在靠在草丛里完全没有让对方新生出局的意愿——他甚至想把哨兵干掉了早点去酒吧玩——然而那样弗洛朗这次就白训练了，所以他只得耐着性子等演习结束。弗洛朗聚精会神的感知着，虽然向导并不具备精神的外放能力，但是总归是比直接用肉眼看耳朵听要强很多的。  
终于对面的哨兵开始有了动静，枪声此起彼伏的响起。米开来终于觉得无聊了，他掏出枪猫腰潜伏，消失在了弗洛朗的视野里。不过米开来正心烦着一大堆破草挡着自己的移动速度和视线，突然一阵温和的精神连接请求似地传来，他略微有点惊奇得回头，因为他现在距离弗洛已经至少一百米开外，然而精神损耗却忽略不计。他不得不再给他这个学生一次更高的评价，并且叮嘱他看好自己的周围。  
的确有向导的帮助哨兵简直如乘风之马，少说整个感知范围几乎把整个战场笼罩了，那些移动的没移动的目标就跟GPS定位一样显眼地出现在脑海里。米开来吹了声口哨，抬手干掉了五个。米开来愈发自在，在收到了其他老师发出的警告信号以后才收敛了一些，于是收起枪遁入草丛。这时却突兀地传来了弗洛朗的声音：“老师……”“？”  
“没什么，您三点钟方向和九点钟方向各有四名学员，他们注意到您了——”  
随即像雷暴天气的电视那样，突然间断掉了信号。  
这让米开来本能觉得不妙，他暴起就往弗洛朗的方向匍匐着狂奔。  
然而感官比他的步伐快多了，却也不能让他追得上意识——  
一名哨兵老师正在极快速度接近他，弗洛朗也在尽力穿越草丛。  
就这样弗洛朗刚刚还要再给自己留一手信息，他该批评他还是表扬他呢？  
米开来不能向着哨兵开枪，这一点让他暴走。他只能开枪在老师的路线上，然而并不能阻止他最终追上弗洛朗——毕竟老师有淘汰敌方学员的义务。  
虽然并不是真的战场——那样米开来绝对不会离开弗洛朗安全距离，然而就这样让自己心爱的学生任人宰割，他并不乐意。  
弗洛朗却格外的冷静，他把米开来交给他的知识全都用上了，在草丛里始终保持着最大距离和变换曲线的移动方式，这让那名哨兵老师不得不佩服他的机智。  
然而没有攻击力体力也不如哨兵的向导如何在一场狩猎战中取胜呢？

答案总是出人意料的。正如弗洛朗永远都会给米开来惊喜一样。  
米开来从来就没有失望过。他永远都在满意且惊讶着，这个孩子可怕的天赋和勤奋。  
就好像，他天生就是为了追上自己，超过自己而存在的。

弗洛朗突然停下，转过身——这个时间空挡已经让哨兵瞄准了他（虽然十分困惑）——然而下一秒哨兵老师眼前一黑，身体突然失去重心地倒下，然而还不忘本能的开一枪——这让终于赶到的米开来心就放下来了不到半秒又悬了起来，不过他好歹终于地抱住了弗洛朗，奋力一侧，在草丛里滚了好几圈才停下来。弗洛朗身上的警报并没有响起。两人都松了一口气。米开来撑起上身，仔细打量了眼前这个人没有什么事之后，突然失笑：“小疯子，这么快就懂得这么危险的技巧了吗？”弗洛朗只是勉强回了他个有点腼腆的笑（他快累死啦），眼里的蜜糖要在阳光下融化。米开来盯着他一会儿，空气大概尴尬了那么几秒钟，然后突然像意识到什么一样弹起来，翻到一旁站起来，把手递给弗洛朗拉他起来，拍拍自己身上的草屑和他的，最后再抛了个标准微笑并说了一句：“回去吧，刚刚我听到结束的哨音了。”然后扛起地上那个被弗洛朗精神攻击暂时昏过去的老师，就往前走了。

弗洛朗呆滞站在原地，只觉得，十分别扭。  
如果说以前米开来是为自己做出了习惯的改变，可是现在连一个胜利的拥抱好像也被剥夺了。自己失去了一个如此表达依赖和需求的动作，是否是因为自己所言造成的呢？  
他第一次有点讨厌自己。那自己究竟想要得到米开来怎样的回报呢？一个拥抱？一个亲吻？  
好像并不是。弗洛朗还在搜寻着，他跟在米开来的后面，几乎要变得痛苦了。

终于把老师的事情解释清楚了，米开来翻着白眼跟负责人理论着什么人家精神力特别好使老师自己没睡够关他啥事，终于只给弗洛朗丢下了一句“下不为例”作为警告，没有更多过分的处罚。然而米开来看出弗洛朗只是应付的“恩恩”两声，估计又出神了，所以推了推弗洛朗叫他走了。  
哪知弗洛朗突然转过身反手抓住他的手臂。  
米开来“嘶——”了一声，表情不可控制的轻微扭曲了一下，却迅速恢复原状，好像刚刚的皱眉并未在他脸上出现过。然而两人都已经知道暴露了啥，所以米开来有点悻悻地避开了弗洛朗震惊的脸，望着远处的荒地笑了一声：“嗯……我只觉得，刚刚帮你挡那个子弹还挺值的。”  
弗洛朗觉得自己再也憋不下去了：“米开来老师——”一个突如其来的打招呼又把可怜的他好不容易准备出来的信心吓憋了回去。无非就是一些寒暄的话，米开来留在弗洛朗身上的眼神都没完全收回，只得把脑袋侧过来跟陌生人聊着他听到耳朵起茧的话。  
当然少不了最后礼貌的拥抱和贴面礼。只是米开来真的写满了不耐烦。他很想听弗洛朗刚刚那么激动的缘由，他更加害怕等他再去问这个胆小鬼就只剩下低着头嗫嚅的一句“没什么”了。  
那样他大概永远也无法再走近他一步了。稍微有些焦虑地想着，米开来更加烦躁了。  
但刚刚被猛然收紧的大脑明显非常非常不满意这个懦弱无趣的躯体，它不顾一切地冲破已经不太牢固的屏障，弗洛朗终于做出了自己此生第一个疯狂的举动——  
他没有任何预兆的拽走了刚刚松开拥抱的米开来，在所有人惊讶的目光下弗洛朗拉着自己的老师以可能比哨兵标准还快点的速度冲出了人群，米开来只得更加懵逼地加快速度跟上他的小疯子。  
弗洛朗几乎是一口气跑回家的。他都快要倒在家门口了。米开来也没有很好——这家伙实在跑得太快了。米开来正准备去扶一下弗洛朗，哪知后者一个死死的拥抱把自己摁在了墙上。  
也许弗洛朗也惊讶于自己的力度，他猛地后缩了半秒钟随即更加用力地抱紧了米开来。  
“……老师我撞到您了吗？……”“啊？啊……没，还好，怎么了？”他听到弗洛朗不太正常的心跳。  
“老师您以后还可以……给我拥抱吗？我没有关系……只是我觉得，您不需要刻意为我改变您……的习惯……我可能并不……”  
并不值得吗？又是这种话。  
弗洛朗几乎要咒骂自己了，已经到这个份上了为什么自己还是不敢说？一句就是不喜欢看到米开来抱他自己都不喜欢的人很难么？？一句自己希望特别对待很难么？？凭什么自己天天起早贪黑这么努力了连个奖励的亲吻也得不到？那些无关紧要的人却随便对他抱来抱去？！  
弗洛朗一面吃惊于自己极度不符合性格与形象的想法，一面极度紧张地想着米开来会接下来什么反应，被失控的自己折磨到失去理智的弗洛朗还是不可遏制地哭了起来，滚烫的泪水滑过脸颊，滑到米开来的后颈，顺着背脊的曲线滑进了衣襟深处，留下了一条淡淡的痕迹。他已经不知道应该拿自己怎么办了。  
米开来在整个过程都安静的可怕，不知道过去了多久弗洛朗理智的那一部分都要上浮出水面，他红了脸想要逃离这个他自己制造出的僵局，这回轮到米开来死扣紧他了。他反手开了房门，拥着弗洛朗蹭了进去，灯也没开就给了弗洛朗一个深到窒息的吻。弗洛朗意识一片空白，他本能想要推开但是论力气并不能比过米开来，只能手忙脚乱不知道干啥。米开来终于放开了他的嘴唇，在额头上留下温柔的轻吻，悄声说道：“你要知道，抱人是会上瘾的。尤其是自己心念的人。在我不能确定你是否能接受我前，我可不能擅自越界。况且你，”他歪着头，挑起一边眉毛，这会儿显得特别不羁的笑着：“按照你的脾气我就算对你做更过分的事情，你也不会有怨言的呀。”  
被看透的感觉仿佛一丝不挂，他只好再次抱紧米开来以掩饰自己的脸色。米开来只是抱着他一遍遍顺着他的头发：“以后我的拥抱和亲吻都只留给你，好吗？我觉得你很需要这个。”  
不是“拥抱和亲吻”，而是“只留给你”。这是米开来的所指。  
弗洛朗听懂了，然而他不想在多说什么了，只想溺死在窗外透进来的那束温暖的阳光里。  
永远也别醒过来。


	8. Chapter 8

“你好像长高了点？”  
弗洛朗刚刚放下手里的枪，被米开来这么没来由的问了一句，就啊嗯地应付了过去。本身平视着的米开来感觉自己略微需要仰视了，才突然想起这孩子还在长身体。他夸张地耸了耸肩，伸了个懒腰，说话的语调都被拉长成了慵懒的猫咪：“嗷——那以后就不能攀着你的肩走路啦——”然而弗洛朗陷入了一种沉默中，却感觉到他在想着什么好笑的事情而非因严肃而不说话。最后他超小声碎碎念了一句：“……也许老师可以穿增高。”“啪！”弗洛朗丢开枪就跑，因为米开来已经要把他扛起来扔出去了。笑着狂奔的两人看起来像极了在街道小巷里永远打闹的少年们。  
要是时间永远也不会转动就好了。弗洛朗也曾许愿过。

也是发生过有人独自挑衅弗洛朗的事情。大概是看着他软柿子好捏，弗洛朗也是按照老师的要求在自己有生命威胁的时候才动用自己的精神攻击能力，并且及时做好催眠。尽管弗洛朗并不知道原因。然而随着他的成长挑衅次数越来越多，每次回家之后告诉米开来他紧皱的眉间让弗洛朗愈发担心。他不是没有问过，然而米开来总是以一副无奈又怜惜的表情看着他，然后给他一个拥抱，告诉他，还不是时候。弗洛朗只能作罢。

然而无法阻止的时间齿轮永远都在高速运转，试图阻止的只会成为碾压的渣滓，不会有任何余地。

在学校内开始出现张贴的广告海报，吸引了很多向导新生。似乎是一个类似于培训组织，但却也是军队化管理，招收各种毕业的向导，与塔不同的不仅是丰厚的生活待遇，战后医疗保障，甚至可以提供给优秀向导勋爵。唯一的要求，也正是其特别之处——他们要求一旦加入组织以后不得随意退出，大抵是因为他们神秘的训练方式——把本身无攻击力的向导培养成不仅能够自保还能动用精神主动攻击的“武器”。这成为大多数毕业生为之向往的原因。弗洛朗看着自己的朋友一个个兴趣高涨，不安地握紧了手里的海报。  
他本能觉得，这跟自己老师一直在忙的事情有关。

只能去找老师，然而还没到他家就可以听到大声的怒吼和摔东西的声音，他只好站在门边等着米开来打完这通不太愉快的电话。  
“我不是说过了不准他们进来吗？！你到底还想不想要学生生源了？！那地方去了就别想回来了以后塔还能剩几个正常的向导？！”  
“……”听不清电话那头的声音。  
“等到我找到证据你就别来跟我后悔了！一切都晚了！”电话摔在桌子上发出痛苦的声音。  
米开来头都要炸了，他没有想到还没等到这批学生毕业那帮邪教就开始动手了。  
并且还是以这种看起来如此人畜无害的模式。  
他终于冷静了一些，感知到门外那个瑟瑟发抖的人就唤他进来。弗洛朗刚探出脑袋就被米开来紧紧拽住，陷入一个说不准是怎样情绪的拥抱里。  
“老师……”“答应我。”  
“……我答应您。”“我都还没说是什么呢？”他松开弗洛朗，看着他一个失笑。“唔我觉得……老师认真跟我说的应该都没错。”米开来笑着吻他的脸颊，嘴角的笑意并没有维持太久。“答应我……不要去那个组织，他们远没有写的那么漂亮。我不希望因为我的疏忽而失去你，虽然我已经失去了很多学生了。我没法救所有人，但是我不希望连你一个也救不了。”  
弗洛朗感受着米开来充满决意的语气，他只能献以同样的回抱来回答米开来的承诺。

暴风雨就要降临。

米开来感受到了一阵剧烈的刺痛，大脑如同电视信号错乱一样发出及其刺耳的噪音，眼前一片彩色噪点，让他不堪忍受。他拼命睁开双眼，却漂浮着模糊的白影，眩晕的世界连感知都为之紊乱。  
唯一能意识到的他现在不是在医院就是在某种……实验室里。  
消毒水的味道过于刺激着神经，本能地绷紧了身体。感受到身体被禁锢在实验床上，他认命闭上眼睛。那个熟悉的噪音回响在头顶上方，尽管自己听不清多少，大致还是猜出了是组织的人抓了自己。说了一大堆听到疲耳的官话，终于把目的倒了出来：“我们已经打听到您麾下拥有一位精神能力极强的学生，没有经过我们的训练就已经具备了一定的精神攻击能力。我们非常需要他的加入来完善我们的训练模式，希望您也能积极配合我们。但是介于我们多次与您交涉都没有结果，所以请原谅我们用不友好的暴力方式强制得到我们的答案了。”他转身拍拍一名身穿白大褂的人肩膀，就开门离去。  
米开来懒得多浪费力气，反正自己现在的状态只能被动承受。  
酒精挥发带来的冰凉感无意识的集中了注意力。在熟悉不过的锐痛。本能在恐惧着注射的药品，米开来只能努力克制。  
然后感受到了一种陌生的平静感。他知道那是向导素，不过是怕自己接下来反抗难以注射。自己以前也不是没有注射过，毕竟自己的狂躁出了名的。  
可那并不是弗洛朗的。  
一种难以遏制的恶心感瞬间淹没了米开来所有的感知，陌生人的气息正在一点点吞吃弗洛朗的，如同跌入昆虫的洞穴，从手脚，到心脑，通通啃噬。不过是注射向导素竟然让自己产生了非常严重的排斥反应。他没有想到自己身体已经如此习惯于弗洛朗的存在。肌肉绷紧的程度把实验人员吓了一跳。不过药效总归慢慢发挥，米开来悲哀地感受到身体的记忆逐渐替换，他只念想自己还能活着见到弗洛朗。  
见他已经镇静，另一名实验者递来新的注射针。这次又会是什么呢？冰凉的液体顺着血管溶解在细胞之间，这一次则不再是安抚性。  
蛮横的药物溶解之后产生剧烈的化学反应，肉眼可见的青筋如同树根蔓延般直达大脑，米开来被迫在束缚的狭小移动余地里猛地抬起上身，也许这样让他好受点。如同把一根棍子捅进脑子里疯狂搅动，米开来感受不到任何可以相信的感官，尽管他曾经如此相信他们。束缚带勒入皮肤一定深度，甚至一圈的皮肉组织有些微微发青，可是主人丝毫感受不到。在海啸的浪尖上，还能感受到鱼儿游动激起的那点水花么？  
终于慢慢地度过了开始的适应期，身体可耻地开始沉浸在这样迷幻的感觉里了。不得不说这的确很好，也许是世界上总有那么多人为之癫狂的原因？它席卷着记忆的海马体，温柔的轻抚着那些足以刺激人们反应的神经，用恶魔的话语填满那些空洞的躯壳，告诉他们，慢下来，慢下来，停下来，你会好的，你不需要这些东西，你就可以继续往前走了，你的人生依旧美好，你还有无限可能。  
米开来几乎要信了。他已经忘记了很多不悦，他一度只能想得起弗洛朗了。  
要不是恶魔最后把手伸向了那一天。  
准确的说那是一次吵架，药剂体贴地进入到了米开来的禁区，并且莽撞地，触碰了他。  
蛊惑的话语依旧传到了这句身体了，它在说着，忘记他，你依旧还会好起来，他本来就不应该存在，你一个人的话就不用遭受这段罪行了，不是吗？

你觉得呢？

米开来瞬间坐起身，汗水如同浸泡过他。

……  
时钟指在四点三十八分。他在医院里。


	9. Chapter 9

弗洛朗坐在病床前，看起来他比米开来还要紧张。  
因为完全不知道米开来是做梦还是因为其他原因，他都快要觉得这是发烧引发了什么并发症了。  
米开来呆滞的往前盯着，空洞的眼神并没有聚焦。反正也不过是一片黑暗罢了。  
只不过是再回到令他稍感安全的黑夜里，罢了。  
不再有人会伤害他，也不再会有人爱他。  
他可以永远安全无趣的活下去。为了保护自己挥动着枪。  
可是保护的东西还在吗？自己又是谁呢？  
他任由自己的暴力倾泻向外界，直到把最后一个可能存在的威胁干掉。这样世界就安静了。  
因为什么都没有了。

钟的滴答声反复了一次又一次，灵魂被记忆和噩梦混合的身体吓离，此时就像一个迷路的孩童惊慌地找不到家。  
弗洛朗悄悄碰了一下米开来，见他没有应激反应就一点点覆上手掌，手臂，肩膀，脖子，背。他一点都不担心自己耗光耐性，大概自己的脾气就是为了米而存在的。  
以前也是，现在也是。  
先是用手擦去额头留下的汗珠，感受到了许可，就拿来柔软的毛巾，再从手掌，手臂，一样不落地再重复一次。  
只是轻轻擦拭都花去了接近半个小时，弗洛朗慢慢地扶着米开来的身体让他躺回去。  
米开来突然握住弗洛朗的臂膀，借势就靠了上去。弗洛朗赶忙抱住他。  
他感受到怀里的人已经一点力气都没有了，软踏踏地挂在自己身上。因为发烧滚烫的身子和冰凉的手刺激着弗洛朗，他抱着米开来让他躺下去，同时自己也不敢放开他，就这么趴了上去。  
他压着嗓子问，甚至在想自己的分贝会不会吵到他：“……怎么了呢？”  
米开来轻轻张开嘴，只剩口型和气声：“跟我说说我们吵架的事情吧……我尽力啦。”  
……  
弗洛朗慢慢放下他，猜到他一张震惊脸，不出所料地嘴角咧出一个弧度，只是他那苍白的嘴唇看起来并没有多温暖。弗洛朗勉强平复了一下自己的心绪，依旧想要确认自己刚刚得知的事实：“所以您刚刚……都在试图回忆吗？”“怎么，我是做了很过分的事么？”他笑出声，把脑袋一偏，感知到了地上很多未干的酒精和药液的痕迹，才突然像个做错事的小孩一样抿了下嘴：“……啊哦。”  
“是挺闹的，不过好像因为是我的向导素所以您很快就安静下来了。”弗洛朗就算不问也猜到个大概他梦境混合记忆的内容，不难解释为什么刚刚不仅听不到弗洛朗的呼唤，对于一个普普通通的注射会有那么大的反应了。  
只是他没有说的是……  
之后的反应看起来却更像是……在享受？向导素只让他身体安静了下来，却导致他的呼吸更乱了。这并不是向导素的功能，而且那个呼吸……偏向……

弗洛朗根本不敢想象受难之时打进去的是什么。

在这空档米开来想的只有希望自己挣扎的时候没有说出什么奇怪的话，否则这个人可能会自责到死。他不再神游，把头侧回来：“那么，可以回答我的提问了么？”  
然而弗洛朗已经陷入到了他的自我循环中：“为什么要那么努力去回忆……也不是什么很重要的东西罢了……”  
我不值得您为我付出。所以您不值得为我痛苦。  
那不过是……我觉得很重要罢了。我重视的东西跟你们比起来无足轻重。所以我自己守护好就行。  
不需要的，不需要您这样做。  
米开来突然起身凑上来，把弗洛朗惊醒，米开来盯着他，然后歪了歪脑袋，表情甚至有点生气：“你都变成那样了，还不是重要的东西？还是说你想藏着些什么不告诉我么？”这个病患的威慑力突然就高过了照顾他的人，眉宇间微微皱起：“我跟你说过了多少次，说到了我再也没有一丝耐心想把这个问题再重复一次，”他真的没有再陈述他的观点，而是等着弗洛朗的回答。  
“我知道了……我不会再说这样的话。”“希望你也不会再这样想。”弗洛朗如果这样说，米开来就会相信，哪怕谁都知道长久的习惯并不会因此改变。他重新躺好，向弗洛朗投来期待的眼光——他也并不知道自己在期待啥，真相么？明显并不是愉快的回忆，但总比现在那个支离破碎的状态要好得多。  
弗洛朗闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，回到一切变故的初始。

弗洛朗一辈子也不会忘记的。  
那个被米开来发狂地称作“邪教”的组织已经越发猖狂，越来越多的学生动了心。  
甚至包括弗洛朗。只是因为学校里的东西愈发无法满足他的成长欲望，他想要更加强大的、疯狂的、效果显著的进步。  
否则他会让米开来失望，或者只是成为他一个普通的毕业生罢了。随便怎么说。总之就是那种平凡的、平庸的、他最可憎的形式。  
要真的跟上他，就只能成为“特别”。  
米开来最近的电话越来越多，他几乎就没有笑过；跟弗洛朗待在一起的日子越来越少——这让弗洛朗归结为自己尚不够强大连帮上他一点小忙都做不到；米开来即使跟他待在一起的时候不是唉声叹气就是烦躁不堪，弗洛朗去问他也只是摇摇头，看着他勉强地笑一下。  
这让弗洛朗感觉很不好。他在逐渐成为他的累赘。  
负罪感如同利刃一点点嵌进肌肤，毫不迟疑的深深插入进去，听到血肉脆弱轻微的撕裂声，他感受到了钻心的疼痛。  
他无意识地抱起双臂，陷入到柔软的沙发里，如同陷入一个陷阱中。要是平时米开来一定能注意到他的异样，可是卧底即将入侵到内部的消息让他简直松不开紧皱的眉头。这意味着弗洛朗只有待在他身边是最安全的。  
或者——  
离开自己。

“米开来，我觉得我有必要要跟您说个事。”“什么？”  
后者显然并没有多认真在听，但是弗洛朗的一句话让他心凉了一片。  
“……您有确切证据证明，那个组织教学模式非常……不人道么？”  
签字笔掉在地上，塑料笔壳与木质地板生硬地接吻，携带着主人极不稳定的心绪。  
“你说什么……？？”他威压以不可控的方式释放出来，握紧的拳头上面青筋清晰可见。要不是他尚且留有意识他可能已经把弗洛朗暴打一顿扔地下室里关起来了。  
弗洛朗虽然害怕地在沙发上抱成一团，可是他并没有收回刚刚话语的意思。  
米开来慢慢走到他面前，站停，然后一字一顿的，要求弗洛朗再重复一次。弗洛朗按要求做了，他还加上了他的理由：“我感觉我……还不够强。”  
……  
一阵很可怕的静默。米开来突然侧过头笑出声，他先是扶着额头笑，然后扶着桌子大笑起来，笑声逐渐偏向癫狂，隐约混杂了弗洛朗最能理解的——他几乎天天都能从米开来望向自己眼神中读出的——无奈。  
可是我做错了什么吗？我至始至终不是在努力吗？到底哪一点让您不满意了？您为什么不告诉我？  
他如乌云盘旋在内心中的疑问终于碰撞出了雷暴，世界下起暴风雨。弗洛朗从沙发上腾起，他第一次敢于大声对他的老师说话：“老师您能告诉我吗？！我只想更加进步只想更加快点赶上您的步伐，到底哪一点让您对我失望了？？您从来不跟我说我就没有办法达到目标，那样我只会在无止境的困扰和怀疑里面愈发变弱了！那样我只是一个废物了？！您难道希望我变得如此吗？？”  
他一连串的问句祈使句把他自己都吓到，以至于停下来激烈喘着气。  
米开来收起了他的笑容。他只是定定地看着弗洛朗，只是这么看着。  
弗洛朗甚至有点着急——他完全不明白米开来什么意思。他等待着米开来的回答，可是米开来根本没有开口的打算，他眼神中甚至逐渐透出一丝冷漠。  
那是他从未见过的，尽管只有一瞬，但足以击垮某些东西。  
力量从来都不是仅通过时间来衡量的。

弗洛朗终于无法忍受这样无回应的状态了，他回过头收拾东西准备走。小的物件不停的从他手里滑落，被他再重复拾起，衣服胡乱团成一团塞进背包中，最后拉上拉链的时候背包在挣扎呻吟。  
他准备最后看一眼米开来，然而他却有点惊恐的发现米开来表情的变化。  
虽然他平时也紧锁眉头，虽然他平时也微眯双眼——可就是有了很大的不一样，弗洛朗知道。他的双眸中不再是火山爆发电闪雷鸣那般强烈的力量，而是一种洪水过境、山崩地塌过后——  
倾颓的末日废土。  
你甚至可以用惨败用凄凉来形容，又或者用失去了所有物的孤独来描绘，可是没有哪一种应该出现在这个百战百胜、气焰嚣张的，大男孩身上。这不符合，如同抽换了灵魂，这个人正在渐渐老去，他正在干涸，正在倒下，不再光亮，不再……爱。  
已不是弗洛朗之前认识的那个少年了。弗洛朗有些手足无措，他不能确定是不是自己刚刚过激的言行刺激到了他的老师。  
米开来猝不及防的、但却也动作迟缓地，突然向弗洛朗伸出了一只手。  
他在等着弗洛朗给他一个求助的握手。或者只是握住它而已，然后分别。仅仅如此。  
但是米开来的眼神过于冰冷炙热，有点要烫伤了弗洛朗的肌肤，那漠然却也冻住了他的心。

他究竟是什么意思呢……？  
弗洛朗犹豫不决，本能顺从了自己的直觉。  
他没有握住他，而是转头离开了。  
啊那也许根本趁不算是“离开”，这太过从容不迫，他应该用逃离形容，他颤抖着的双腿快要带不动沉重的身躯，米开来的眼神如同附着物让他脊背发凉。他只好开始狂奔，让破空声带走那些记忆，带走那些羁绊，带走他学会的所有爱与恨。  
他第一次，逃离了米开来。

他大概一个人狂奔了有一两公里路，终于累地蹲在了地上。他已经跑出了塔的范围，一片荒漠让他拍拍脑袋应该看一眼组织的具体位置再行动才是。他原地休息了一下，掏出定位仪。运气还不错有那么一点信号，他仰头呆呆等着天空的卫星给他带来他想要的讯息，顺便拿出水解渴。突然一声熟悉的轮胎在干燥土地上摩擦的漂移声让他警觉地躲入路边的一个草丛堆里。然而来者似乎就是冲着他来的。一个完美的漂移之后越野车完美地停在了下意识把手挡在胸前的弗洛朗前，车门非常配合地打开，弗洛朗这才看到司机。  
没记错的话这个人是米开来的朋友，因为很多次出现在他身边；墨镜架在高挑的鼻梁上，一如既往看不见样貌，只有那一头乱得还挺好看的黑发和非常具有个人特点的嘴唇让弗洛朗记住了他。他开口第一句带着强烈的胸腔共鸣的低音产生强烈的威压：  
“我是好人，上车。”  
弗洛朗考虑了2.5秒，前两秒是在确定眼前人的身份，后0.5秒是在吐槽如果是坏人的话不会用这么无趣的伎俩骗走自己。所以他上了车，赢得了司机的一个嘴角弧度：“聪明的孩子。”  
司机的车速不敢忽视，那车尾扬起厚厚的尘土可不是盖的，没过多久就穿越了整片荒漠。然后带着弗洛朗来到了他从没来过的地方，但是莫名跟塔的建筑有些相似。司机示意他下车。

弗洛朗凭直觉感受到这是类似于训练基地的地方，但是清一色的哨兵还是把他吓了一跳——他一直以为哨兵都是不用训练的天生强者。路过人都在跟这个高挑的司机打招呼示意，似乎在暗示他不是普通角色——也是，跟米开来打交道的会有小角色么？  
想到这个人弗洛朗就会不自禁笑起来，可是又重重地叹一口气。  
“小小年纪就这么唉声叹气的可不好。”陌生人把他带到一间办公室之后突然开口，并从旁边饮水机给弗洛朗接了一杯水，弗洛朗应声“谢谢”之后找沙发坐了下来。  
“所以……我现在是什么情况？”弗洛朗试探性的问了一句，感觉并不是什么不友好的关系，问问看打听消息总不是坏事。  
“我——叫洛朗•班，闲着没事你可以叫我洛朗或者班都行，”他靠在办公桌上——这动作让弗洛朗想起刚跟米开来见面时的那个姿势，只不过这位身高上的优势让他靠上去看起来没那么费劲。“我跟米开来是朋友，想必我们见过几次——哈我要说啥来着，哦，米开来要求我带你到这里五天，保障你的人身安全，然后再将你护送回塔，剩下的事情你自己处理。”  
明显的把自己支开的行为让弗洛朗又不满地啧了一下，可是这次明显依赖别人显然又不是米开来的作风，弗洛朗只能设想着事情重要到需要他去亲身处理。  
但没料到这事情压根就是自己的。

等过去了第四天才在班的一通电话里偷听到了不妙的东西，什么绑架什么谈判条件听起来就不太对劲，班期间瞄了弗洛朗一眼——弗洛朗机智地躲开视线，随即终于抛去了他那轻浮的语调：“差不多就行了。搞砸了就灭了他们。”  
强烈的不安笼罩着最后一天，弗洛朗终于提出向班提出请求，希望知道发生了什么。班只是拿起酒杯，给了他一个轻蔑的眼神。  
他更加困惑了。  
第六天太阳刚刚升起弗洛朗就把哈欠连天的班连拖带拉的拽上了车子，恨不得追上太阳的车速赶回塔。然而下车第一瞬间他就被厄运的女神拥抱住，不管是回家查看还是询问老师同学，皆没有人能回答出米开来所在之处。  
他把米开来弄丢了。以那样残忍的方式。

弗洛朗只能用焦急的眼神回望慢悠悠跟着他的洛朗班，原本好看的琥珀色眼瞳仿佛被火烤焦了。然而班依旧用着轻蔑的眼神注视着他，仿佛在看着小孩子始终察觉不到的错误。良久，他终于开口：  
“米开来就是个三岁大的小屁孩，你却把他当成是神？”他掐灭手中的烟，“你那么急切的希望跟他并肩，却没发现已经远远地把他甩在身后了吗？”  
班突然露出一脸诡异的坏笑，他凑到微微颤抖的弗洛朗耳边，说：  
“你真的，弄丢他啦。”

“后面的，就没什么好说的了。班带我去找到你，救你出来。”弗洛朗说完轻轻地叹了口气，如同终于走出迷雾的黑森林。  
“那么，班没跟你说点啥？”记忆碎片终于拼接完好，米开来终于心情好了一些。  
“唔……说了。”  
“他告诉了我你之所以一直不跟我解释是因为没有证据足以证明组织对学生‘完美’的训练方式其实就是对他们洗脑删除记忆，然后再用各种暴力手段刺激精神力的增长，达到足以外放的程度。”  
他没有说的是，班告诉他，米开来甚至没有意识到自己不信任弗洛朗，正如他不信任米开来一样。  
“你们俩最大的问题，根本不是组织导致的，哪怕没有组织这破事，你们也迟早要闹翻。”班边猛踩油门边手倚着车门吹着风，这种敞篷式的越野车基本哪都漏风。他其实并不像表面那么看着无所谓，——相反他是有些好奇他俩的关系的，甚至很期待这次之后，他们的关系变化。所以他才决定多说几句。  
“一个把人当神看，一个把人当玩具看，不出问题才怪。”“他没有！”弗洛朗基本条件反射的反驳，却被班一个侧头斜视吓到。墨镜后那一蓝一棕的眼瞳有着惊人的威慑力，让他看起来像是某种精神力中心的黑洞，完全深不可测。“如果不是的话……他为什么什么事都不告诉你呢？为什么像保护自己东西一样保护着你呢？”他哑口无言，这正是弗洛朗一直想不通的，可是依旧无法接受。  
“接受不了是对的，因为你俩中间还隔着那——么厚的爱情滤镜呢，顺便一说，”他夸张地比划完那个滤镜厚度之后单手潇洒地打了半圈方向盘，车子灵巧地避开一个坑，“别对我用精神震慑，我是黑暗哨兵，不管用。”

要不是米开来敲了下他脑袋，可能米开来能等弗洛朗走神等到睡着。弗洛朗赶紧甩了甩头，示意自己说完了。  
米开来头望向一边笑了一下，“哼，多嘴的家伙。”语气倒没有责备的意思。弗洛朗望着他，等着他的解释。  
米开来手撑着枕头，闭着眼睛进入回想。

起初米开来甚至是赞同和推崇那个新生组织的做法的。因为没人比他更热爱新事物，他早就厌倦了塔千篇一律的教学方式，自己又懒得去开发新的，所以他欣喜若狂的跟组织签订了不断提供学生生源的协议。  
要不是他看见他的得意门生克莱尔，漠然地瞟了他一眼，随后跟着开会的人匆匆离去，米开来根本就不会发现的。那是他的一位非常有个性的女学生，一头爆炸黑发还纹身穿皮裤，好看的五官让她更加引人注目。毕业的时候还猛的在他脸上嘬一口，依依不舍不肯撒手米开来简直是把她从身上撕下来的。毕业之后参加任务也能看到她那潇洒的身影——教会她拿枪的确是个不错的决定，眼神中凌厉的锋芒能直接刺穿敌人。然而每次看见米开来依旧会大幅度挥动手臂，非常爷们的叫老师全名就是了——米开来也习惯了，反正他也不拘泥于那种东西。  
现在这样陌生得算不上是打招呼的方式，让他感到一阵寒意。  
所以他开始有意无意打听内部消息，并且试图与里面认识的学员保持联系。可是无一例外的在不久之后都失去了联络。他第六感在叫嚣着危机的存在，迫使他在慢慢减少学生数量的输送。并且他开始明示质问对方，每次也都是无一例外的迂回战术。尽管在他的努力下他已经基本把对方惨无人道的训练方式调查清楚，可是心细的敌人从来都没有给他留下足够的证据，这让他近乎暴躁。一种自己领域的所有物在逐渐脱离控制的情绪缓慢腐蚀着他。  
所幸，上帝大概是来拯救他了，给他派来了弗洛朗。  
但是正如班所说，导致那次争执的从来就不是组织，而是米开来自己。从来没有过负罪感的他现在竟然累得无法呼吸，天知道他那个时候有多无措，因为在每一次支开弗洛朗的时候，他甚至还未明白错在谁身上。  
他只觉得累。  
一通电话打过来，带着惊人的消息：组织带着至少数十个精神向导和雇佣的精英哨兵，估计今天怎么样都要带走弗洛朗了。觊觎了那么久终于等不了了么？他本来是打算把弗洛朗留在身边一同面对敌人，但某种心绪在作祟——又或者那就是他可悲的灵魂罢了，总之他又一次推开了弗洛朗，毫无理由。  
他甚至觉得自己保护不了弗洛朗，他自己都惊讶于自己的不自信。自己从什么时候开始变成这样了？  
他联系了班，说明事情原委，并告诉他会想办法让弗洛朗找到他。那头电话沉默了许久，才突然开口：“……你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”随即挂了电话。  
好了接下来理所当然，甚至弗洛朗都在帮自己完成计划——自作主张说要去找组织，自己装作说气话赶他走，然后自己去打那一堆烦死人的敌人，最后再把他从班那接回来。非常完美的计划。  
当然啦，命运女神那就没几个真正“完美的计划”。自己终于还是出问题了。在听到弗洛朗那一大串的质问之后他一句话也说不出，自己是这样吗？是的呢，多么过分啊，明明哪一条爱情宣言上都少不了的平等互助到自己这已经变成了所有物的存在。不给他知道，因为觉得他还是个孩子；不给他去参战，因为他还没足够成熟；不给他跟自己一同面对——  
大概自己心底，真的不过把他当成了一个玩具，一个极其珍重的玩具而已。他口口声声说着要让弗洛朗变得自信，可是自己的行为难道不是在一点点扼杀掉他好不容易培养起来的勇气吗？  
我在干什么呢？  
得出这个惨痛的结论不知道击垮了他哪一根支柱，米开来感觉自己浑身没了力气，他活这么大头一次想哭，自我嫌恶吞噬了他的每一寸心骨，腐化了他外表那层强势的皮，他终于得以面对真实的自己——那个极其脆弱，惧怕世界的孩子。  
天哪他都快忘了，他已经骗了别人太久，久到自己也成为了骗局中的一员。  
他依旧是那个没长大的人，他痛恨的那个无能的自己。什么也保护不了，什么都会失去，不会有人喜欢这样弱小的他。人们只喜欢强者，在这个弱肉强食的世界里。  
哪怕是弗洛朗，也在追求着强大的自己吧。  
他竟然为了确认这一点，还向弗洛朗伸出了手。太恶心了自己竟然在求助他，而且也不出所料的——他躲开了。多么可笑，自己已经确认了那么多次，从小到大确认着，被迫的、主动的，现在竟然还不死心。  
“弱者根本没有被爱的资格呀。”父亲最后的话深深地刺在了他的心口里，翻搅着，深入着，至今仍扭曲着他，给他带来无法用眼泪发泄的悲哀。  
米开来在弗洛朗走了之后又开始嘲笑自己，他双手死死摁在脸上，咬着牙不允许眼泪的出现。他全然不顾感官的危险告知。  
他最后勉强收拾了一下自己的情绪，掏出枪，面对自己的结局。  
依旧不出所料地，他没能撑过第三波的精神扫射，他现在的漏洞未免太多了。要是在以前他也许还能边扛着边秒掉几个站的跟桩子一样的精神向导。  
可是他太累啦。  
如果弗洛朗还在就好了。在的话，自己说不定能赢呢。

如果你还在就好了。


	10. Chapter 10

窗外的天空渐渐泛白，终于埋葬了一个难以忍耐的黑夜。  
米开来显得很平静，毕竟他是所有事情的主导者。  
他给了弗洛朗一个拥抱，看起来弗洛朗很需要，仅此而已。

护士不太合时宜地敲了敲门，尽管她看不见里面发生了啥。显然她已经被之前米开来的排斥反应吓出了心理阴影，她几乎是小心翼翼地推着手推车进来，看见米开来还对她笑了一下，顿时放松了许多。  
撕开包装袋，敲破瓶口，抽管，微微推动活塞检查针口是否无异物。护士紧张的默念着步骤，尽管她做过成千上万遍，但是她还是想不通自己打针的技巧甚至让三岁大的小孩子都不会哭的稀里哗啦的，为啥这个人会反抗成早些时候那样。  
然而米开来已经在竭尽全力压制脑子里飞出来的那些作呕的记忆了。那些束缚带，那些滴答声，那些刺鼻的消毒水味，那冰凉的实验床——也许这些只是最多让他不好受而已，令他绝望的是——  
他的身体竟然在渴求着这次的注射。  
他能感受到自己精神已经开始兴奋，就跟一匹饥肠辘辘了一个月的狼终于见到了新鲜的猎物，垂涎欲滴。即使指尖微微发白也无法控制明显突起的青筋，特别是当酒精的挥发带给他熟悉的清凉感时——天哪他都无法好好呼吸了。护士只能一遍遍地告诉他放松，否则连针都扎不进去，给别说给您向导素了。米开来勉强呼出一口没带上音调的浊气，他安慰着自己在这之后不会是陌生的人不会是恶心的脸，是他的弗洛朗，就在他身边。

……  
护士极快速度完成了她的工作，叫米开来按好止血棉的时候却没有反应，弗洛朗急忙伸个手过来帮他按好然后催促护士赶紧离去——他隐约猜到他对于“注射”有很大的芥蒂，希望现在醒着的他不会有刚刚那么恐怖。  
听见关门声，米开来紧咬着的下唇突然就像泄气一样——他的身体根本没有放松。米开来突然挣扎着坐起身，弗洛朗只好赶紧扶住，米开来突然猛地搭上他的肩膀，头抵上去——他现在的呼吸就像是在避免出气带上意味不明的呻吟一样，猛烈地吸着却颤抖着呼出——他勉强吞咽了下：“不管你……刚刚看到听到什么……等下都不要……再看我……不要管我……”弗洛朗没明白：“那我应该出去？”“不——！不用——……不用就、就在这里……但是不要……看着我……”  
看着你沦落到连你都憎恨的姿态么？

弗洛朗抿了抿嘴，他要求米开来跟他精神保持联系，他不会进入到他记忆里，他只是需要知道米开来生理上和精神上都“在活着的范围内”，就行了。  
米开来同意了。弗洛朗又来到了这个——可以用动荡的世界末日来形容的地方。尽管他答应了米开来，但是这情景还是让他捏了把汗。

米开来缩进了被子里，这似乎已经成他自我保护的方式，伸出一只手给弗洛朗握着，既是保持联系也是心里上的一种安慰。米开来只能竭力不去施力在牵着弗洛朗的那只手上——他可不希望自己等下把他弄骨折去。  
但是那种如浪潮般的感觉已经袭来。那个恶魔，它又现身了。它毫不顾忌地缠上了自己的身体，一点点从皮肤向内渗透，侵蚀，生长，直到血管，心脏。恶魔几乎要笑他了，为何去抵抗这种欢愉而承受如此大的痛苦？你的身体如此的渴望我，你却把这野兽穿上了囚具关进了笼子里？米开来闭上眼睛疯狂摇头——尽管并不能把谁从脑子里甩出去可是——至少可以提醒自己还有控制身体的机会。恶魔厌倦给他选择的时间了，开始了它深情的呼唤。米开来只感觉到有千万只手在抓着自己下坠，深渊凌冽的风让他浑身发抖——他的心脏因失重感而叫嚣着疼痛，然而随即他便被海浪稳稳地接住，陷入甜腻而迷离的温柔中——他一点都不想说那跟做爱时候被碰到那一点的感觉有多么像，尽管他刚刚已经呻吟出声——可是他并不愿享用这糖果，恶魔只好给他更痛的，和更好的。  
在海浪间翻滚着几欲失去意识，已然做好了迎接致幻剂的准备，可是从针管另一头并没有流入身体所渴望的，被给予糖果又夺走，疯狂的反噬像极了无理取闹的孩童。他没有多余力气去控制自己，剧烈的喘息混合高调的喘息和难耐的鼻音，毕竟抓紧最后一丝执念已经耗光了他的力气——他不想沉溺其中。他尤其不想在弗洛朗面前表现得一副屈服在欲望面前的混蛋模样——那也太恶心了。哪怕自己已经无意识地低吟着类似于想要和祈求的话，可是他执着的推开着恶魔递过来的手。  
那也太差劲了，这种样子。  
他必须要牢牢保护弗洛朗，和那个胆小的自己。  
哪怕自己已然分崩离析。

弗洛朗突然松开了手。  
这让米开来动摇了一秒钟，随后他感受到了压感——弗洛朗手掌的力量和热度隔着被子传递到了他的后颈处。弗洛朗尽可能平静地问米开来，我现在可以掀开被子吗，我保证不看你。米开来正想调整声音问他想干啥，弗洛朗就接上了话头：  
“没什么……想吻你一下。我总感觉，我大概是太蠢了才总是呆呆地一个人在面对……就、像上次那样、如果我替你分担了，是不是可以让你没那么难受了呢？虽然我觉得要我来面对我肯定……恩我会垮的我知道。但是总好过一个人、我感觉。虽然我还是不明白为什么你总是要把我推开——明明我就一直在这里——啊，米开来你不用去管精神上有屈服了什么的负担什么的我啥都不会——”他啰嗦的下文被堵在了吻里。米开来甚至没有去管他有没有真的闭上眼睛（实际上他闭得可严实了），他马上就要被逼疯了，身体甚至在求救了。

我为什么没有早点回头看呢？  
我原来，已经这么累了。  
原来他已经，变得这么强大了。

迄今为止产生的误会，又有多少是因为我造成的呢？  
他会接受我的一切。哪怕是我最不堪的样子。  
他最想看到的，不就是我去依赖他，重视他，而不把他推到一边去么？  
那不也是，我最想看到的么？  
迄今为止，我又在做什么呢？

轮到米开来陷入自责让弗洛朗措手不及，不知道发生了啥，感受着他情绪的向导简直云里雾里到了一种境界，然而只好顺着米开来的意思，安慰着他。努力回复这个吻让他觉得自己在舔一个奄奄一息的狮子。米开来的泪水汗水全都混在了一起，浸湿的发梢蹭得弗洛朗发痒。  
“海浪们”还在拍打着他，恶魔发起总攻。欲望由温柔的拉拽变成了暴力的撕扯，回力的过程也愈发沉醉。甚至都难以分清米开来那是痛苦还是快感的呻吟，嘴边泄露出的零碎言语让他自我毁灭，碎裂成一块一粒，弗洛朗立马接住那些星尘，把它们紧紧捧在手里，企图留住尚存余温的尘烬。米开来身体在祈求去往天堂的许可，弗洛朗选择带他的灵魂到地狱。  
天堂无药可救，地狱无路可退。

无意识地说出“我要”之后立马闭紧嘴猛烈地摇头，弗洛朗会吻住他，把那些吞掉的字眼尽数勾出，米开来只能说出那些可耻的愿望，弗洛朗再一个个的否定，告诉他可以得到更好的。这个过程不断重复着，终于不再坚持，弗洛朗主导了这可怕的欲念。他流畅爱抚着颤抖的肋骨、脊背，深情地像是直接抚摸到了灵魂。随后又像嫉妒起米开来想着的不是他而是那些无趣的迷幻剂一样，稍显强硬地伸进去手指，再一遍遍直达痛处。不再有心理障碍，米开来终于放开了紧绷的弦，带着泪花享受了起来。与海浪重合的舒适感如同安慰了病态的需求，身体产生了满足的错觉。用罪恶去安抚罪恶，难道不是恶魔所行么？

我来当你的恶魔……好吗？  
只看着我，这就不会是不堪的赎罪了。只不过是，我们最普通不过的一次，爱欲的交融罢了。  
让我敛去你的痛苦你的耻辱，你只需要带好你的王冠。我享受着不堪的污秽，并因为那来自于你的泪水而倍感荣幸。  
你无须再推开我，我已不再需要你的勉强。  
我只希望你，能想起那些快乐的意义。  
“……还是喜欢看你笑着的样子。”  
米开来乱七八糟的呼吸一窒，慢慢抬起头望向弗洛朗。尽管那双眼睛依旧没有神赐星光——这让弗洛朗始终心痛着——但米开来慢吞吞地凑上来，蜻蜓点水般亲了下他：  
“我会好的……相信我。”他闭上眼，没有勉强自己笑。他觉得那一定不好看。  
弗洛朗替他笑着，平息掉恶魔最后还试图兴风作浪一番的邪念。米开来在弗洛朗耳边兴奋地媚叫了一声，终于失去所有气力沉沉地睡了过去。弗洛朗帮他做好清理，看着终于被长夜唤醒的晨曦，抱着他心头的宝物也陷入浅眠。

……  
弗洛朗没有睡太久，在米开来放松神经的时候他总是习惯性的紧张着，然而睁眼看到怀里的人睡的像个婴儿，他不自觉露出笑。从来不给人碰的头发其实只是因为随便揉一下就会炸的一团糟，就像现在——从来不在枕头上好好睡滑下来缩着导致那一撮直直的鬓角都弯上了天，看着的确忍俊不禁。弗洛朗偷偷帮他捋直结果还能被米开来无意识地摇头甩开。本来想中途出去叫一次护士结果这个人竟然睡觉有抓人衣角的习惯——难道是因为手喜欢伸出来所以没抓到被子反而抓到了在旁边的弗洛朗？自己以前咋没发现他这么多说出来可能会被本人拿着枪杆子在操场上面追着打的习惯呢？  
真可爱。

快到中午了弗洛朗回笼觉睡了几回，想溜出去捞个午饭回来但是又不舍得放开米开来的手，躺在床上犹豫了几秒之后没想到米开来动了动身子就醒过来了。他还一脸惺忪的状态，慢慢直起上身。弗洛朗照常给他打了个招呼，没想到米开来全身一抖突然就吓清醒了。弗洛朗还以为自己声音很大就立马小声了很多并且坐起来抱抱他，但是他表情还在震惊中，眼泪却开始吧嗒往下掉。弗洛朗都要呆掉了：自己干了啥？  
他努力思考着自己哪个环节出了问题，却没有答案。他向眼前定格的雕塑投去疑问的眼神，果不其然没有收到回应。他不敢再多说什么，只好乖乖坐着，有点尴尬又有点急地盯着米开来看。感觉这画面又回到了以前——没办法，弗洛朗能听米开来的他绝对不会自己做主。  
米开来终于从某个异世界里回归，他抬起头瞄着弗洛朗——说实话那眼神根本不知道包含了几个意思——然后他带着一种略微责备的口吻说到：  
“……你是个笨蛋吗。你刚刚……直接开口说话的。”  
……  
弗洛朗花了几秒钟消化这个信息——这回轮到他去异世界了。但是米开来没给他机会，在他“飞走”前猛地扑了上去死扣住这个迟钝的人的肩膀，他懒得管自己的颤音和停不下来的眼泪了，尽管这让他看起来有多么的不像他自己——管他呢，他只想：

“说你爱我，现在，快点。”


	11. Chapter 11

弗洛朗突然觉得米开来很反常。  
也许是听觉恢复了？毕竟这实在是很重要的感官，米开来兴奋到重新捡起吉他就开始在家里面一刻不停的唱，弗洛朗经历了从极同等兴奋（他实在是没有几次耳朵被宠幸的机会）——到他现在恨不得把吉他弦都拆了藏起来，只用了不到一周的时间。  
迫真鹦鹉。  
他还突然变得喜欢把工作上的事情全都甩给弗洛朗做，只有签名和重大决定才会翻个白眼过来看一眼，更多的时候他都蹲着坐着瘫着甚至吊着（？）在客厅的各个角落玩手机，虽然他不需要像个老妈一样警告崽崽少玩点手机眼睛会瞎（他还美其名曰可以锻炼自己的精神力外放），但是米开来直接入定的方式让弗洛朗有次真的不小心踩到个石头一样踩到他，没把弗洛朗吓死。虽然真正受害者并不介意，但弗洛朗还是履行起了把米开来搬到合适地点玩手机的义务。听起来有点像是对劳工的不公平待遇，不仅不尽职尽责还要给领导端茶送水当保姆，简直可以上报上级对米开来进行处分了，不过这正中弗洛朗的下怀——谁让他巴不得能帮米开来做事呢。  
可是他还是觉得哪里怪怪的，虽然一切都合情合理。  
他突然变得喜欢出门溜达，并且完全不在乎那些认识他的同事下巴都掉下来的目光——其实弗洛朗也感觉挺吓人的，又是带他去酒吧嗨到半夜又是去参加那种人挤人的节日庆典，还主动要求去买冰淇淋？还是充满少女气息的粉红草莓味？？弗洛朗盯着手里之前给他准备的巧克力味，略微呆滞。  
“弗洛——”突然间变得有点嗲的声线让弗洛朗差点把甜筒上的冰淇淋球给抖掉了，虽然米开来下一秒笑的跟朵花一样表示他在恶作剧，但是他还是很呆滞为什么这个人能发出这种声音。米开来扑到他身上攀住他的肩——尽管可能稍微有那么一丢丢（米开来才不会承认）的吃力，可是他仍然坚持着这个动作。弗洛朗终于受不了了，他歪过头小小声声跟米开来咬耳朵：“我说……不怕这里有你的朋友吗……虽然知道你很高兴但是您看起来……”还是习惯性用了敬语并且把“浪的有点不符合形象”的后半句话吞了进去。  
米开来笑得眼睛都有了弧度，甜地不像话，小小的牙缝看起来像个温顺的兔子。  
“他们不会知道我来这的，况且知道了也无所谓。”他搂上弗洛朗的脖颈，“你以前不是说我总忙的没时间陪你嘛，现在让我多听听你的声音不好？”美到失语——弗洛朗一下子真的找不出别的词，嘴角的弧度，眯起来微微颤抖的睫毛——他从未想到过这个人卸下所有的重担以后——  
灵魂可以变得如此轻盈，好像下一秒就能脱离这沉重的身体，脱离这无趣的人间，飞往他向往的音乐天堂。  
可是弗洛朗尚且是个人类，所以他选择“自私”地抱住这个天使，不给他扑棱走。米开来怎么会知道他的小心思，只是莫名其妙被抱住愣了一秒之后回抱住他。人群依旧涌动，没有人停下，兴许有过一两个人投来好奇的眼光，也不过是包含祝福的笑笑继续前进。

没有人可以在这洪流中停下，所有的伤痛都会被时间温柔的抚平，但不是掩盖——这点我希望您能明白——因为那刺痛感依旧萦绕于上，阴霾始终不会散去，总用一天会聚集成扭结成雷雨风暴，炸毁所有表面的和平。那并不是我所期待的，即使我知道，太多病态的两人无法走到最后，太多的星火在泪水中熄灭，可以跪拜的神像屈指可数。  
我知道。  
所以，我许下心愿——不过只是祈求一丁点可怜的仁慈，让我再目睹一次——足以让我屈膝落泪的，名为爱和奇迹的童话故事，罢了。  
那骗小孩的故事，原来也真真存在过，存在着么。

哪怕弗洛朗也这么想着，但他也无心管那么多啦。尽管米开来这么——恩，是真的反常，可是——没准，他这么想着，没准是以前的米开来“反常”，现在反倒算作正常才对，毕竟——  
他笑起来那么好看啊。

终于折腾到了庆典结束的时候，两人又累又开心的回了家。弗洛朗一开门就倒在沙发上，大概瘫了三秒钟他决定在自己还没睡过去之前赶紧离开舒适的坐垫去洗个澡。然而当他都香喷喷地洗出来了却发现米开来坐在电脑面前，幽幽的白光反射在他的脸上——非常凑巧的他现在带着一种要笑不笑的表情，看起来有那么一点点，好吧，是很瘆得慌。弗洛朗下意识打了个哆嗦，他故作轻松地向着电脑桌走去，哪知米开来突然嗖地一下站起来“啪”地合上电脑，这回真的吓到弗洛朗了。  
看起来好像又隐瞒了什么，他心里面嘀咕了一下。随即他就打消了这个念头。因为米开来走过来搂住他，手轻轻搭在他的腰上，他有点夸张地扬起下巴，好像跟在炫耀啥一样——弗洛朗定睛一看才发现米开来叼着的那个u盘泛光的表面。他边吐槽着米开来怎么什么都用嘴叼着，边取走这个米开来自豪的“成果”。米开来又展现出他昔日胜券在握的神情，甚至有点兴奋地舔了下嘴唇，宛若狩猎的眼神毫不掩盖地传递给了弗洛朗：“En passant.明天去把资料打出来，马上你就不用再折腾这一堆无聊的数据资料了。”他拍拍弗洛朗的肩，打了个哈欠去洗澡了。

弗洛朗重新把视线聚集到这个小小的u盘上，握紧了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En passant：译作“路过”，指国际象棋术语中的“吃过路兵”。 如果对方的兵第一次行棋且直进两格，刚好形成本方有兵与其横向紧贴并列，则本方的兵可以立即斜进，把对方的兵吃掉，并视为一步棋。也有避开锋芒以巧取胜的意思。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天一大早弗洛朗就爬起来冲去了办公室，米开来磨磨蹭蹭移动下床移动到盥洗室再移动到办公室的时候，弗洛朗基本已经把u盘里的资料看了大半圈了。他兴奋的在键盘上噼里啪啦的敲着，脸上甚至不自觉浮现笑容。米开来依旧磨磨蹭蹭移动到他背后，把毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他肩膀上：“这么高兴，不至于吧？”  
“你怎么不说你昨天高兴的简直不正常？”弗洛朗都想笑出声了。  
“哪不正常？”米开来说着就把脑袋移开软软的肩膀，一偏，斜眼盯着弗洛朗，好像他有多不信任他一样。  
“就，”弗洛朗停下高速敲击的手指，开始在空中比划，嘴里却不好意思说出他那年轻有三十岁的声线、那个草莓味冰淇淋、那个穿着夹克牛仔裤围着星星围巾的日常衣着……太不符合了，所以最后出口的只有一连串嘟囔的那个这个。米开来盯了他一会直到这个人为了掩饰自己的尴尬继续敲字，才在后面吃吃地笑到鼓掌。  
他的确不向任何人展现这一面，他隐藏了约有二十年。连他自己都忘记了。

可他最早的确是喜欢吃草莓味冰淇淋的。他才不喜欢吃巧克力味。

打印机终于结束了它的工作，努力在一边散热。弗洛朗拿起那一沓热乎乎的纸先给米开来——他可见识过他那个抖抖书就能全都记下来的技能，不过再见识一次他依旧在沙发上呆成了个仿佛看见会飞的老鼠一样的猫头鹰：其实米开来昨天已经大致扫过一遍，所以这次都不是用手指戳着翻页的，而是直接捏起一边哗啦啦哗啦啦这样任由纸张自动靠向另一边，在比较重要的地方稍作停留，然后重复，直到这一沓并不薄的资料被他不到二十秒就浏览完。随后他抬起头看向傻掉的某人，弯起一边嘴角凑过去：“羡慕不？”弗洛朗盯着他骄傲起来就笑得弯弯的眼睛，似乎想要从双眸中看清他是不是真的把那些情报文字都映在了脑子里；然而现在两人双唇不过指间距离所以他选择去讨个吻来表达自己对米开来的崇拜。

还是处理正事要紧……这么想着两人都略尴尬的分开了。

“那群我养大的破译员终于给我反哺点有价值的东西了：他们的头儿之所以那么想要你，就是希望能从你身上模仿出一套可行的机制来培养全新的、更为完美精神武器，因为目前洗脑模式让那些人精神力无法持久，并且基本在以消耗生命力为代价在运行整个身体的系统，导致他们的成员几乎一两个月就要‘更新’一波，这也就是他们为什么不断需要新生的缘故。”弗洛朗捏了把汗：要是当时真的去了那会是什么后果呢？米开来瞄了一眼他，嘴上没停：“我这回拿到的决定性证据就是有人在距离一千五百米外的地方——真够谨慎的——发现了埋藏尸体的地方。”米开来终于放下他搭在桌子上的腿，站起来去一个抽屉里拿出了一小摞照片，给弗洛朗：“不用怀疑我的记性，照片上只要脸清楚的我都能背出是哪一年从我这毕业的。”米开来面无表情，看起来甚至下一秒能说个笑话——但是他握紧的拳和咬紧的牙关出卖了他。弗洛朗甚至能感受到他杀气在蔓延。  
弗洛朗突然明白了一件事：他从未感受到过米开来黑色的那个“影子”。他一直觉得自己是了解他的，哪怕他为了维护自己变得凶凶的，或者是无意间表露出的可爱之处。他一度以为那是他的全部。  
可是原来远远不够，经过这次事件，他了解到原来的一切不过是他“掌控之下”的形象，当他失控，那个“影子”便会浮现出来，包裹住他，成为崭新的他。与其说是崭新，倒不如说……  
是曾经的他。一个天性敢爱敢恨，爱了就笑笑大胆迎上，恨着就放肆倾泄愤懑的孩童。从什么时候开始感受到了失去的痛苦因而学着自保——不爱，不恨，不笑，不哭，不原谅，不承认。变成这样的“大人”了呢。  
失去，又是这个词呢。失去，失去，失去难道可以与成长划上等号吗？  
上帝也许真的是先知，让两个至今还在拒绝成年的人相遇了，并且给了他们一些“经历”，来获得解决这个问题的方法。虽然这经历绝对算得上是《神曲》里的炼狱修行了，不过他们并没有因为这个而有丝毫埋怨。相反，两人都坦诚相待，不管是那些病床上的相拥，还是那个雨夜里的泪，两人都已明白，曾经极力不愿意让对方看见的“影子”，其实，就是自己罢了。

我们终于，可以前行。  
弗洛朗伸手覆上了米开来的拳，起身覆上了他的唇。感受到分明的骨节因愤怒的退却而渐渐隐匿于肌肤之下，米开来也伸手探上弗洛朗的脸颊。这个吻浅浅地停留在唇间，像是证明他们再也消逝不去的温存，弗洛朗轻声呢喃：  
“我喜欢……现在的你。喜欢这个，会生气的你。”米开来没离开他的唇瓣，却笑了起来，气流微微加快：“我以前生的气还少么？”  
“那，”弗洛朗离开，随后给了他一个结实的熊抱：“喜欢这个又会生气又会笑还会哭的你。”  
不出意料等到米开来给了自己一拳以后，米开来也回抱住了他：“我可一直迷恋你天天都想跟上级对着干的疯劲呢。”

安心吧，我们这小小世界里的“正义”，立即就会得到体现。  
没有谁，注定失去。

事态发展宛如一个鸡蛋壳，完整的时候怎么捏也捏不碎，可是一旦找到一个小小的缺口，哪怕小到忽略，也能延展成满片的裂缝，犹如树枝生长，不可阻挡。收集证据私下暗斗甚至花了几年时间，真正正面抗争却一个月也不到，气焰嚣张的组织已经偃鼓息旗。塔的上级终于正式对组织宣战，跃跃欲试的哨兵新人巴不得立即结束日复一日累到死的训练。

米开来呆在训练场，做着类似于康复训练的射击，弗洛朗也跟着去了。跟训练向导的训练场相差简直不是一个级别，射击靶几乎在各个地方都有，什么天上挂着的草丛里藏着的……在哨兵注意地形狂奔的情况下还要分出大部分精力来找到目标并且射中——  
听起来就很难。然而弗洛朗只是站在观战席的座位旁，看着米开来在自己搞出来的一片“枪林弹雨”中稳步穿梭，不免呆滞地舔了下嘴。他除了上次被班拉去训练基地窥视了一会儿之外，他并没有见过哨兵真正的战斗状态，也没有见过米开来战斗。在米开来跑到终点看自己成绩的时候，弗洛朗才想起来应该跟他聊会儿天。  
米开来边擦汗边听着机器慢吞吞报出事件记录和打靶成绩，弗洛朗小步哒哒跑过去，关切问着：“怎么样？”米开来鼻子里带出一声哼音，听起来不失望也不担心。“还好，就那样，看不见还是麻烦点。啊对了。”他抬头看向弗洛朗，“等下你对我进行精神封锁……我需要确认一件事。”弗洛朗愣了两秒，随后“哦哦”应了他。  
……  
班这会儿忙着清点人数装备，说实话他最讨厌这个了。要不是上级领导非常罕见的出现在这里，他现在早就去酒吧嗨了。

恩好吧看在米开来的份上，解决掉门口那些雇佣兵再回去喝好了。

为了节省体力他们的计划是让班带着一批人先在外围吸引火力，米开来他们从背后偷偷潜进去直接解决头目。由于不再需要隐藏自己，解决巡逻兵的任务基本都交给了弗洛朗，米开来则负责打爆摄影机，在监控室的人察觉到摄像头的异样之前就已经陷入了沉睡，米开来则给了他一个轻吻作为小小的奖励。  
终于来到了大厅门前，米开来给其他哨兵一个手势，弗洛朗领会，把所有人的气息笼罩了起来。

但是还是被里面的人察觉到了：“即便是不速之客，我们也要大方地迎接呢。”这熟悉的金属滑过玻璃的声音。  
米开来微微抿了下嘴，示意他们按兵不动，自己拉着弗洛朗推开了门。也果不其然地精神被封锁，米开来索性闭上了眼睛，乖乖被弗洛朗拉着走，看起来他出现在这简直就是个笑话，引得大厅里的人都哄堂大笑。  
大厅非常宽敞，正中间坐着的哨兵头目旁边站着一位女性——称作武器会更好，应该就是自己今天的“敌人”了，弗洛朗想着。大厅四周站着总共十二个人，弗洛朗能隐约看见口袋里的枪；门口的援兵也正好十二个人——情报真准。弗洛朗还在脑内紧锣密鼓的敲算盘，米开来笑着拍了拍他的肩，走上前：  
“正如你所见，在你们的封锁下我基本也等同于一个废人了，不如，让我们来玩点游戏，当然了我知道你只要有稍微的优势就完全不遵守规则了，所以，”米开来打了个响指，门口的哨兵扛着枪涌进来，正好一人对上一个。气氛顿时紧张了许多。所有人纷纷掏出枪。  
只剩下弗洛朗死死盯着那个“武器”，跟要把她吃了一样。对方却只是轻蔑地瞄着他，满不在乎。  
头目者终于收起了笑脸，开始认真考虑这场赌局的游戏。“那么，”米开来合掌，露出了一个人畜无害的笑容：“看起来人数上是平等了。一人对峙一人中最讲究的就是公平了。公平的时间，赌公平的性命。”米开来甚至看起来像是游离在局面之外的裁判官，或者是一个看球赛的观众，“既然我没有能力对峙你，那让我们秉持这个观点——我去对付你的向导，让他，”米开来退后一步，弗洛朗上前，并在交换身位的时候反握了一下米开来的手腕，“做你的对手。”  
头目者盯着他看了很久，心中估摸着这就是他一直在找的那个“米开来藏着掖着的关键人物”，可是这个人——看起来紧张到微微发抖，眼神盯着向导看了有十几二十分钟，目的都暴露无遗，已经迫在眉睫了却枪也没持好（他可不认为他有米开来那种随手拔枪随手瞄准的能力）。难道是米开来那个骄傲自大的德行都已经扩大到他的评定标准了？这怎么看都普普通通的向导真的有传闻的那么神？这是他第一次怀疑自己情报员的信息。不过既然米开来感官都没有完全恢复，而且——也是最重要的，这位关键人物在米开来提出这个意见的一瞬间也向他投去的震惊的眼神，那么暂且认为是这个自大狂又擅自做决定了。不管怎样，自己胜算都很大。于是他也露出了礼貌的微笑。  
现在换位结束，空气跌入冰点。  
所有的人互相举枪，捕捉着对方呼吸的弱点，只剩下两个人没有举枪：一是女向导，认为精神比身体行动快多了；二是米开来，同样有自信赶超精神力。

在特定情况下。

一分钟过去了，没有人移动，也没有人露出破绽。米开来突然开口：“我说，我对你声音有点印象。我当然不是指你抓走我这次。”显然这句话不是对着面前的向导说的。头目者枪指着弗洛朗，嘴角弧度渐渐增加：“啊……你竟然还记得。”“不过是老师那会儿骂了你一句，你就记恨到今天？”“记恨？！我岂止是恨！凭什么向导就能活的如此轻松？？凭什么他们就该被呵护凭什么我就要去拿起枪？！！他们本应该拥有跟我们相同的战斗力！！现在我的目的终于快要达成，你送来了我满意的样品！待我成功，所有人都会赞美我敬仰我！！没有谁再需要该死的保护和假惺惺的装腔作势！”一番激将法显然刺激到了头目者，但他也明确意识着这是个圈套，所以哪怕他激烈地发表言论也依旧没有把注意力从弗洛朗的枪上转移。  
弗洛朗在内心里嘀咕了一句这什么神逻辑，米开来陷入沉默，让头目者以为自己得势一步。他索性继续发表着他的伟大言论：“塔的训练方式早就过时了，什么尽其所职，从今往后所有人都可以成为伟大的武器！没有人理应被保护理应划归弱者的行列！”他的追随者纷纷露出笑容，甚至有人狂热地跟着高呼起来。

“所以，就把我的学生变成废物了吗？”  
米开来跌入冰点的声音伴随窒息的气压，女向导冷不丁地抖了一下，她突然反应过来——  
对手睁开的双眼，正聚焦在自己的瞳眸中。

然后自己就什么也看不见了，听不见，触碰不到，如同兀自坠入虚空。

15声枪声，擦着时间之神的脚踝，争相赶在它步向下一秒的缝隙里，结束了自己的使命。  
渡鸦惊飞在一片殷红的薄暮中。

“还好吗？”米开来接过医疗人员递过来的包扎带，止住弗洛朗左肩的血。大男孩嗫嚅了一声好但是显然不太好，苍白的嘴唇加上头上冒冷汗让他看起来下一秒都能晕过去，一瞬间给十四个人制造毫无瑕疵的精神屏障即使是他也到达了极限外，其中还有那个可怕的精神武器。幸亏自己偷偷摸摸地在那个自大头领的发言期间破解掉了女向导的防御体系，才能在最后出其不意达到同样长的时间效果。虽然自己没能让头目直接失去行动力，不过好歹给米开来争取到了一息的时间。

有这一息就足够了。米开来在训练场确认的事情，也成了他的秘密武器。其实也是从他某天（玩手机的时候）意识到自己脑袋里恢复了色彩的概念开始，他有意无意不用精神而用感官去辨明。结果也非常令人欣喜，在不受干扰的状态下，他能维持一到两秒的正常视力。对于普通人来说也许没什么用，对他来说足够干太多事了。所以在解决女向导剩下的零点几秒里，他给头目者的手腕补了一枪，赢得了这场赌局。要不是上级要求活捉他的目标就不是手腕而是脑袋了。  
“那名向导……”“是我的学生。”米开来抿了抿嘴，却没像以往那样兀自掉进伤感的大坑里：“反正她已经救不回来了，那就去救更多的人吧。”  
弗洛朗低下头，一会儿之后又抬起头：“那为什么最后是我去对峙那个首领……说实话我都快被你吓哭了。”米开来吃吃地笑了一会儿，歪过身子就在他脸上偷亲一口：“你才是我最棒的精神武器。”  
鲜血终于不再以吓人的趋势流出，米开来紧紧抱住了弗洛朗，弗洛朗也用一只手回应：“今天的你，还会再质疑你自己吗？”弗洛朗知道，他知道米开来知道自己不会有第二个回答，并且他也终于真心接受了这个回答：  
“我终于追上了你。”“不，”米开来松开他，正视他，笑了：

“我也终于，追上了你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结完结，还有篇番外


	13. Chapter 13

You are mine, I am yours

班取下车钥匙，开车门。原意打算去米开来家里叫他一起去酒吧的，原地想了想，便把车开到了关押犯人的地下室门口。按照米开来那个性子，上级允许他随意处置已经没有多少用的犯人之后，大概这会儿正开心玩着他的“玩具”呢。也不是没见过他大开杀戒。  
但也，没有多么杀戮成性。骨子里班给这个人的定位还停留在横冲直撞的小毛孩的标准。不过当他还没开门，就意识到这个人早就不是小孩了。  
是个十足的野兽了。  
门边溢出来的液体他想也不用想就知道那是什么，空气里弥漫着的是异样的燥热。按理说地下室常年没有日照应该阴凉才对，这会儿腥臭的暖风让人嗅觉简直在忍受酷刑。班迟疑了一下，缓缓打开门，一股重压随着这个动作而释放，一个人形物体瘫倒了出来。  
班瞄了一眼，殷红包裹的躯体上血液还在外涌，不过迸发血液的核心已经停止了工作。班合上双眼，踢开那个尸体，转身，再睁眼直视里面的情况——  
整个房间大概跟洗印照片的地方没多少区别，只不过那是红光导致的，这是货真价实的红色“颜料”喷洒泼溅直到墙壁不再留有任何一丝白。尸体以各种反人体工学的姿势填塞着各个角落，堆积起来甚至成了一个小山。那个亲手造就这壮观景象的人，此时正站在“山顶”，一手拿着一根鞭子，还不忘用脚踩爆一个人的头颅——发出了一些恶心的声响，班皱了皱眉，但显然施暴者毫不在意。班甚至惊奇于这个人只靠鞭子能把人的躯体玩弄到这个地步，不过这人下垂晃动的胳膊也显示这个人接近脱力边缘。试想一下，这么大间屋子，罪犯们在其中无论如何也只能觉得狭窄，因为死神与他们共处一室，终点清晰可见，却因无处可逃而只能傻傻等待。  
如问罪由，大概也就因为他们与这位执刑者，曾是身份对调的关系。很可惜，仁慈善良并不是米开来的代名词，以牙还牙的念想从未离开他的大脑。  
他不是祈求者的上帝，因为他的上帝从未还给他失去之物。  
一束光从头顶的天窗投射下来，刚从血泊中捞出来的米开来抬头仰望，另一只手抬起微微遮住光线，不完整的光的碎片投影在他的脸上，只能依稀描摹出立体的脸部轮廓。  
良久，米开来慢慢侧过头，眼中疯狂燃烧的焰火稍稍退却一息，开口的声音锯齿般滑过班的耳膜：“有事吗？”  
班原地尴尬了一会儿，他实在不知道要怎么在这种情境下日常式地说出“去喝酒吗？”这种话出来。然而最后他还是说了，否则他的嗅觉快要跟一屋子的尸体一起同归于尽了。  
米开来垂目，然后跳下了“山丘”，脚溅起的血如同石子丢进湖。“去隔壁叫弗洛，我收拾一下。”班一边暗自吐槽你这估计能收拾两三个小时，一边带上门找弗洛朗诉苦。“我说弗洛朗你能不能管一下那个疯子——”话音未落他就被开门一股冻彻骨髓的寒气逼了出来。然而他立马意识到那不是真的冷，而是向导才能做到的“冷”。然而他突然想起自己应该不会受到影响啊，一脸疑惑地再次进门。  
与隔壁那个人数众多的房间相比突然空旷了太多，整个屋子只有靠近门这边的弗洛朗和，房间尽头的一个罪犯两个人。弗洛朗双手十指贴住，手掌中空，嘴唇微微贴在指尖，手肘倚在板凳扶手处，一副侦探的坐姿，可是他此时眼神死死锁定在对面，威压却接近电影里的教父。在来看看那个可怜的罪人——啊，如果他现在能开口说话，你们一定能认出那曾经让米开来坠入炼狱以致失明的声音呢。米开来满足了弗洛朗那点复仇欲——看起来好像米开来报复的人数远远大于弗洛朗，可欲望却并不比米开来小。比起痛苦的手段大概没有人比向导更清楚，所以这个向导此时不仅自己的能力没法发挥丝毫，并且只能缩在板凳上剧烈的颤抖而发不出一丝声响。  
班的闯入大概救了他一命，因为弗洛朗慢慢移开视线时他从板凳跌下并可怕地深深吸气，甚至没听到出气的声音，四五秒过去了才听到这人不成人样的哭嚎声。弗洛朗盯着班，显然还未完全把那渗人的眼神收起来：“有什么事？”  
班第二次感受到绝望般的尴尬，为啥喝个酒这么造孽呢……

傍晚时分，一群人才进入到酒吧里。  
米开来显然用了些香水盖住自己身上暂时不会散掉的血腥气，飘过时的味道甚至有点好闻；弗洛朗一如既往挨着他乖乖坐下，班坐在他朋友附近。一群人俨然有包场的趋势。米开来一脸严肃点了old fashioned，弗洛朗示意要相同的，然后接着盯米开来。米开来感受到了视线，他回望他，眼中带着一点询问意味。在经历了那种非常人的一天过后，两个人不会有多正常，一时间猜不出对方在想啥也挺正常。不过没等他开口，班突然走过来敲敲米开来肩，歪歪头示意了一下他。米开来顺着方向望过去，好看的五官倏地皱在一起，恼怒地嗷了一声，酒杯被他敲地瑟瑟发抖，害怕自己迎接下一秒扫进垃圾桶的命运。他一脸烦躁地压低声音问他们怎么来了，班耸耸肩表示无奈，并且表示可以陪同他过去以免他喝酒嗨了崩掉几个人。米开来翻了个白眼给他，侧过身对弗洛朗表示歉意，那是他烦透了的一波领导，显然被注视到了就不能不过去打声招呼，而且“喝一小杯”的意思也绝对不止一杯，如果他等不了可以先回去。  
弗洛朗只是闭上眼睛摇了摇头。这稍微令米开来有些惊讶，以往来讲，弗洛朗总会回避。米开来只好给了他一个拥抱，随后跟着班走向那群人。

也许今天两个人都不太正常，弗洛朗这样想着。要是让米开来得知自己为啥不走的原因可能他表情会很好看。  
不过他有点想留到后面再看。

弗洛朗坐在吧台上回头才能看见米开来那个毛茸茸的后脑勺。偶尔侧过来的脸带着标准笑容，眼神却一次不落的被弗洛朗接上——他根本就没移开视线。米开来更加疑惑，这种明显不想提醒但是又强烈暗示的意味……是自己有什么地方没做对么？思绪突然被举到面前的酒杯打断，他扯起一丝嘴角，一饮而尽。第一杯还是自己刚点的，后续的可就不是什么温和的酒液了。散发浓郁酒精味的饮料倒进了自己杯子里，他至今还不能想通为啥会有人想喝这种除了醉没有任何享受作用的玩意，不过也只能强灌下去。辛辣的刺激感让他勉强忍住了咳嗽的冲动，一股热流顺着食道进入腹中。不用看镜子也知道自己这会儿有点上头，手虚蹭过鼻梁当作挡脸了。不过这窝领导貌似越聊越起劲，这酒局半天也喝不光。米开来酒量并没有很好，控制力也随着酒精作用逐渐麻痹。班大概也察觉了这一点，并且不用回头也能感受到弗洛朗要把米开来盯穿的炙热目光，他悄悄转移着话题，如同在牧场上面的放羊少年，不能一脚把羊踢回羊圈又不能放任他们吃空一块宝地。终于他一边压着米开来的脾气一边把喝得差不多的尊贵人士请出了酒吧，才没造成什么人员伤亡。班脑子里只有一个念头：再也不请这俩人来喝酒了。

米开来终于回到了吧台上，弗洛朗只要了杯清水给他。米开来一个手撑着自己微微发烫的脸，另一只手在杯壁上敲着，眼神像是盯着又像是迷离。接近半夜，酒吧里青年歌手已然归家，剩下的不是抑郁失意的人士，就是些热情好客的女郎了。空气和灯光都弥漫着暧昧的因子。  
酒精作用下，米开来动作显得有些傲慢，他手肘搭在弗洛朗肩上，微微抬头半眯眼睛回复着弗洛朗的眼神：“……还没跟我解释你今天怎么了呢。”弗洛朗微张双唇，嘴角带着一丁点弧度，看不出他是否在笑。他保持这个表情一会儿，才慢慢开口道：“你今天……又是怎么回事呢。”  
米开来笑了，闭上眼侧过头去。他俩的相处模式为什么永远都跟小孩子赌气一样，不过好歹自己比他大那么大一截，所以做出让步的依旧是他，也理应是他：“哈哈哈那好吧，这游戏我们俩永远也玩不够。你告诉我，如果是我做错了，我接受‘惩罚’；如果是答案，那给你‘补偿’，好吧？”他手托着下巴，一脸期待又好笑地盯着弗洛朗。  
弗洛朗因为他的笑眼睛染上了一层轻松的光彩，他也跟着笑了起来，随后搂住眼前人的腰，把他圈进怀里，趁机揉了一下脑袋：  
“你今天……一整天没对我笑过啦。”

米开来有些发怔，他下巴搁在弗洛朗的肩上，看不见他的神情，不过他也能从这句话品出太多含义了。是的今天两人都不太正常，米开来完全释放那邪恶的欲望过后整个人依旧停留在生人勿近的状态，哪怕是熟人也没好太多；弗洛朗则把每一个跟米开来有过共同记忆的罪犯脑子都捣腾了一圈，直至这些记忆被剥夺而成为他的所有物。  
他不像米开来的报复欲那样直白粗暴，不由分说地践踏在所有相关者身上；他的占有欲隐匿而刻入魂魄，等到意识之时，猎物早已深陷困境。此刻这样的“危险”也终于蔓延到了米开来脚边，弗洛朗眼底那一丝疯狂终于被米开来捕捉。米开来歪着头看他，接着就是一阵窃笑，笑逐渐放大，他在吧台上笑得东倒西歪，弗洛朗倒也没因为他的笑而觉得窘迫，他像刚刚米开来那样手撑在吧台上，等待着米开来的反应。如同被妈妈发现自己藏在床底下偷偷写的吉他谱那样，既有点自豪又有点开心地搓手手。  
米开来终于笑够了，他直起身子，脸上的微红因为笑到快缺氧而加剧了几分。他侧过身敲了敲吧台，跟服务生点了杯新的，喝掉后笑着回答弗洛朗：“好了好了我知道了，行那应该算是我做错了，那么，‘我、错、啦——’。”米开来突然伸手环住了弗洛朗的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，让弗洛朗有点措手不及；不知道是不是错觉，他只觉得米开来贴上来的脸比刚刚热了几分。米开来身上浓郁的香水味混杂着一丁点未掩盖掉的血腥味，让整个人处在危险和诱人的边界线上；甚至有点粘腻的唇贴在弗洛朗的耳廓上撕不下来，不带一丁点成熟气息的小孩子声线却突然上线，温热的气流喷吐在耳边，弗洛朗颈肩的肌肉一紧：“所以，来惩罚我吧。”

弗洛朗觉得自己在失去理智的边缘时，瞄了一眼他杯子里暗红色的酒液，并隐约记得两分钟前一对男女坐在旁边点过这杯，似乎还是今日午夜限定。

现在那对男女已经不知道去哪了。

弗洛朗半抱半扛着米开来上了二楼酒店，话说这酒吧提供的服务待遇挺不错，下楼右转的旮旯里还能找到永远散发玫红色灯光的情趣用品店。所以米开来迷糊中从床上坐起来时，弗洛朗已经拎着一些奇奇怪怪的东西回来了。米开来瞧了一眼，身子一歪倒回床上笑：“看起来你没少对我动邪念呢。”弗洛朗依旧是一脸正色：“……那我供认不讳。”米开来支起身子去拿床头的酒杯，弗洛朗瞟了他一眼：“还喝？”  
“让你‘惩罚’个够呀。”米开来眼中笑意渐浓，既是邀请也是激将法，豪爽地仰头灌下剩余的酒液，却因为刺激加酒劲转头皱了下眉眼，看得弗洛朗一阵好笑。弗洛朗也没再犹豫，扑向他的猎物。  
实在是太少见到热情如斯的米开来，又第一次能这么名正言顺地对米开来做点挑起性趣的事来，弗洛朗显然有点兴奋。米开来基本有点失神，除了嘴角的笑意，他的眼睛呆得好像不知道接下来要干啥。弗洛朗三两下让两人坦诚相对，留着米开来的内裤当做正餐。虽然这个人喝下去的酒中催情成分都不亚于直接给他打一针了，可是弗洛朗还是认真地把前戏做完了，也果不其然这个人敏感度达到了从未见过的高度。  
“你哦……湿成这样了还喝。”弗洛朗手探入布料遮蔽的背后，已经湿的一塌糊涂的前端被蹭到，米开来埋在弗洛朗颈肩呜咽了一声，算是回复。他褪下内裤，把润滑液涂满手指后试探进后穴中。虽然早就不是第一次了但是每次都还是跟第一次一样紧张的米开来本能地收紧，弗洛朗轻吻着他示意放松，同样的安慰没让他感到厌烦，反而让他每次都能体验一把初次的愉悦。冰凉的触感逐渐被体温同化，第二根手指进来时只是难耐地蹭着弗洛朗的脖子，并偷偷咬了一下。  
后续的扩张显得多余，因为米开来显然在酒和自愿的状态下显得非常配合了，所以弗洛朗决定开始实施他的“小计划”。他把米开来抱到房间的落地窗前，“哗——”地一下拉开窗帘，米开来明白他要干啥后突然清醒了一些，有点害怕地缩紧了自己。“别怕，”弗洛朗压低时特有的磁性声音让米开来稍微得到了点安慰，但随后一块黑布让他失去视觉又让他紧张了回来。  
“‘看不见’有没有人在看你就好了。”“你开玩笑吗？”  
“emmmmm……”没想到因为这个问题真的陷入思考的弗洛朗让米开来无语，他歪过头去猛亲了一口弗洛朗，随后就把自己外放的感官收了起来：“看见了就看见啦，这才刺激。”弗洛朗甩了下脑袋觉得自己智障了那么三秒，随后继续着他的动作。米开来跪在地上侧耳听着弗洛朗应该是在窗帘上弄着什么动静，随后弗洛朗就轻轻的抬起他的手腕，今晚低一个再熟悉不过的束缚诞生了。  
“感觉比手铐好一点。”虽然是比较粗糙的皮革手环不过比直接金属硌着要好得多。米开来甚至觉得弗洛朗简直温柔的不像一个要施虐的人。随后弗洛朗拽住了锁链，米开来双手被吊起，刚刚好在直立跪着时微微拉伸的地步，考虑到待会米开来一定会无力到坐跪下来所以这个长度正好合适。不过弗洛朗显然还想给他加点什么。他给米开来颈部加了一个束缚带，米开来在他调整松紧的时候笑着嘀咕了一句：“看来你对这个玩法很感兴趣。”米开来有所指，弗洛朗也当然能明白他在说治疗的时候弗洛朗着重照顾他脖颈，便笑着摇了摇头：“他们那叫施暴，待会你会感谢我的。”  
弗洛朗同样跪在地上，两腿膝盖分开顶着米开来的，这让米开来后穴被迫以最开放的姿态迎接着弗洛朗，而他也以饱满接受了这份邀请。直接深入让米开来直接撞在了玻璃上，腰部瞬间的无力让他头顶的锁链碰撞作响。他仰头靠在弗洛朗身上，微微喘息缓解着突入起来的插入。“啊……这也他妈太深了……”弗洛朗满意的摸向米开来勃起的前端，突然像想起什么得从旁边拿了个什么套在了米开来的阴茎上，在他耳边哑着说了一句：“不好好进行射精管理等下你会累到睡过去的。”  
然而事实也的确如此。等两人稍微适应点后，弗洛朗就开始动作了。一开始还只是缓慢的磨蹭后面动作愈发加大，腰被弗洛朗扶着米开来只有倚在玻璃上的手可以作支点。快感一点点像堆雪人一样堆积，然而他这次却发现他没法再习惯性地压抑自己的呻吟了。因为脖子的束缚带虽然不至于把自己勒到难受，但是也必须用嘴努力呼吸才不至于缺氧，这导致他根本不能闭上嘴来阻止自己发出那么淫乱的声音，他开始佩服弗洛朗的小花招了。  
弗洛朗此时则忙着摸索着米开来的那个点，他可不想让这难得的性事过早的结束，所以大幅度抽插几下之后他渐渐放缓了动作，开始厮磨起前列腺附近的点。被戳到敏感地带的米开来几乎像猫一样嗷了一声，颤抖着想要缩起来，无奈手被吊着只能勉强支撑自己的腰。弗洛朗靠上去，一手抱住他让他没那么吃力，轻轻舔着他被缚住的脖子附近的皮肤，引得米开来又是一阵战栗。弗洛朗开始慢慢在那一块附近徘徊，并且另一只手覆盖着米开来的小腹轻轻按压着，米开来失去视觉只能全身心感受身体中满溢的快感，被阻隔的坚挺只能积蓄积攒到爆炸为止，还要不受控制地吐露着令他自己都感到羞耻的话。  
“弗洛你……啊，别弄那，啊……要，等下……”他努力汲取着氧气，难得听见自己逐渐上扬的音调，眼泪也不知道什么时候就把眼前的黑色布料完全浸湿。弗洛朗却还坏心眼的加快了一点速度，终于惹得怀中人一声尖叫后完全脱力。然而米开来并没有射，只是前列腺带来的高潮让他整个腰腹都丧失了气力。前端不断流出晶莹的液体昭示着主人正身处天堂。弗洛朗搂紧了他并且插入到最深处，两人沉浸在余韵中。  
过了好一会儿，弗洛朗才暂时依依不舍地离开了温暖的后穴，然而已经习惯了他的存在导致这一拔米开来又是不受控制的颤栗。弗洛朗起身松开高高吊着的锁链和遮挡视线的纱巾，米开来直接跪坐在地上，趁着弗洛朗解开道具的时间休息了顷刻，就又被他托住腰保持刚才的姿势。“你舒服了我还没呢。”米开来听罢笑了一声，随后放松身子一副随便弗洛朗怎么折腾他的样子。弗洛朗则抓住他两个还带着手环的手摁在玻璃上——虽然暂时手铐解开了不过似乎皮革的质感总能激发更多情欲。这下米开来是真的动弹不了了，刚才的高潮还没完全散去，又因为弗洛朗略微粗暴的动作再次回潮，内壁的褶皱被展开又还原，米开来感受着身下，视线却在窗外深夜的小巷中游离，并能发现偶然有一些醉酒大汉经过，他便整个人陷入到过分的羞耻中，然而方才的高潮已经让他已没有多少余力收紧肌肉，他甚至连控制自己的媚叫声都做不到，只能移开视线假装看不到。他催促着弗洛朗快点，因为自己被冷落的阴茎已经硬的发疼了。弗洛朗也快被欲望淹没了，此时破天荒来了一句：“你求我啊。”米开来无语地闭上眼“操”了一声之后，努力把腰往弗洛朗身上提了提，把自己一直没停过的呻吟声再提高了那么一点点分贝。  
再多点自己简直要丧失形象了，米开来还有心思想到。虽然他也不认为自己现在被按在玻璃上操有什么形象可言。不过弗洛朗显然很受用，他终于摘掉了米开来的延时环，并帮着他撸动起来，米开来带起一连串舒服的鼻音。没一会儿两个人就一起射了，一股热流几乎要贯穿米开来，他觉得自己要烧起来了。  
米开来坐在弗洛朗身上，脑袋空白了有那么一会儿，以至于弗洛朗把他抱到床上他都没什么反应。终于不再是冰凉的地板，身体一下子缩进被窝里不想动弹。可是自己刚刚作死喝下去的酒液效力还没完全过去，加上肚子里充斥着的精液让他没法安心睡去。  
而且弗洛朗显然还很在状态。  
“想睡了么？”即便自己还没玩够但他依旧会先问一句米开来，后者则坐起身摇摇头，他现在整个小腹发热的不适依旧远远大于腰的无力感。他食指勾起桌上的手铐，充满玩味地凝视着它和弗洛朗。弗洛朗也不再犹豫，抓过来就把他双手铐起来，用之前的锁链缠在床头。米开来只能跪趴在床上，等待着“惩罚”。不过这回弗洛朗没有直接提枪上阵了，他选择了一些适宜的玩具——比如连塞了两三个跳蛋进去让米开来直接从跪趴因为过强的刺激被迫改成侧躺，自己还并拢了双腿结果让震颤更为深入。弗洛朗吻掉满脸的泪水，并下移到唇齿间夺走一点点宝贵的氧气，让米开来只能更加卖力的喘息。  
“够……够了，你……进来。”米开来终于攒了点力气发出了一点抗议，弗洛朗就乖乖地替他把跳蛋取出。不过最后一个因为米开来的动作导致滑到了很里面的地方，弗洛朗努力进去抠了很久才弄出来，弯曲的指节不断抵着蹭过敏感点，折磨得米开来边嘀咕着估计是母语的粗口边迎接了又一次小高潮。这次弗洛朗没给他休息——刚才在捣腾那颗不安分的跳蛋时已经迫不得已在小声求饶的米开来快把他理智的神经挑断了，他只想从内到外快点吞掉这整个人。  
火热的坚挺再次塞满他的后庭，一吸一吸着弗洛朗的样子甚是淫乱。弗洛朗俯身向前，在米开来的耳边低语了一句：“想看看你现在什么样子吗？”米开来微微放大的瞳孔猛然缩紧，在没来得及阻止（好像也不太可能阻止）下弗洛朗便拉开了床头一直遮掩着的挂帘——米开来甚至一直以为那是装饰品。这下好了，一面光洁的镜子完美的反射了现在这么个放荡的场景，爆棚的羞耻感让米开来直接把头埋在了枕头里。弗洛朗只给了他一点点的适应时间，就慢慢扶着他的下巴抬起了他的头。弗洛朗手指伸进去挑动着柔软的舌和口腔壁，下身并继续开始动作，陡然攀升的快感直接漫过了了之前还无法直视的痛苦，米开来甚至开始欣赏起自己濒临高潮时的样子了。弗洛朗舔舐着他的耳廓和有些被束缚带压红的皮肤，仅用气声说到：“才知道自己有多么好看吗？”米开来闭上眼呜咽了一声，自己这会儿除了各种哭腔和呻吟说不出一个完整的句子。弗洛朗放下米开来，直起身子发动总攻。米开来头埋在手肘间，不想过多暴露自己已经叫哑的嗓子。弗洛朗的阴茎几乎顶到了头，甚至有微微内折的趋势，淫荡的水声回响在房间里。听着米开来再次因为忍受不了顶端的快感而慢慢爬高的声调，他也跟着他爬上山峰。弗洛朗低吼一声，释放在了最里面。热浪席卷了米开来全身，无法遏制的颤抖表示着他有多么享受。弗洛朗解开他脖子和手上的束缚带，有点心疼地看着压出来的一条红痕，下意识摸了摸，不过这种时候说担心的话貌似有那么一点不合时宜，况且米开来已经昏睡了过去。弗洛朗帮他盖好被子，抱着他陷入沉眠。

第二天两人快到中午才醒，米开来睁眼看到弗洛朗几乎是呆滞的，直到他起身突然感受到股间流下微凉的粘稠液体他才想起来昨天发生了啥，微红了脸轻声下床就去洗澡了。弗洛朗差不多是被浴室的滴水声唤醒的，所以一脸窃笑地一只手撑着脑袋等着米开来出来。  
“昨晚惩罚得开心么？”米开来同样一脸不正经的笑容，好像昨天跟他没关系一样。不过弗洛朗伸手拦腰把他拽怀里，米开来惊呼一声却完全没有抵抗也说明了他并不是真的没事：“怎么可能不开心呢？你腰都这样了。”没力气挣脱弗洛朗只能用力捶了一下这人的肩膀以示抗议。弗洛朗突然抬起头，把米开来看愣了一秒，随后他发现他在看自己脖子的印记之后安然地戳了戳他的额头：“放心啦，过了今天就能消掉。”弗洛朗确认他没事之后用力给了他一个熊抱然后在床上滚了一圈。

直到弗洛朗被米开来推进浴室，他最后的念头依旧是：回头有空问一下吧台的店员啥时候提供午夜特惠就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬完了搬完了，是处女作。写的超级柴。


End file.
